Sitting and Standing
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Complete. When you have a one night stand, it’s almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling, right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple? Ryan WolfeHeather Landrey. Spoilers for 'One Of Our Own'
1. Amends

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

**_Ok, so we didn't learn any big lesson. Sue me.-_Calvin**

**chapter 1: Amends**

Ryan changed in the locker room; he hadn't noticed the door open and he didn't notice the FBI agent leaning against one of the far lockers, watching him.

"You doing anything now?" asked Heather Landrey, causing Ryan to look up, halfway between pulling on his shirt. Heather didn't seem to mind.

"No," he said curtly. Heather dropped her head slightly and walked forward, crossing her arms over her chest as she reached him, stopping about a yard away and leaning against the lockers again.

"Look, I know we got off on a bad start-," Ryan snorted. "- but I was doing my job. Believe it or not they pay me to be a bitch."

"Well you do an awfully good job of it," said Ryan sitting down on the bench and tugging off his shoes and replacing them; Heather glared at him.

"You weren't exactly a peach to be around either."

"What do you expect; you were accusing me of stealing," Heather opened her mouth to retort, but stopped and held up her hands.

"Alright, this isn't how I wanted this conversation to turn out; I wanted to ask you if- if you would like to start over. Go out for a drink with me," Ryan stared at her and sighed.

"Alright," said Ryan standing up and grabbing his jacket, he paused as he slid it on. Standing in front of her he grinned and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Ryan Wolfe."

A small smile broke over Heather's face and she took in hand in her own, trying very hard not to sigh. "I'm Heather Landrey."

Ryan grinned at her and released her hand. "Heather, pretty name."

Heather grinned at him and fixed the strap on her purse. "So," she began as Ryan lead the way out of the locker room and towards the parking lot. "Where should we go?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah," said Heather slowly, adjusting the collar of her coat distractedly. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Open mic night at this bar my friend owns, it's pretty wild and out of the way. Not exactly your typical tourist spot. What do ya say?"

"Open mic night?" asked Heather, pulling out her keys and handing them to him. "Sounds like fun."

**-x-**

_It was actually a pretty cool place,_ Heather thought as Ryan lead the way past some guy in glasses who waved Ryan in, and on to a booth towards the back of the place.

It was dark. There were hanging lights here and there, and as soon as they sat down the same guy who waved to Ryan as they walked in came over, followed by a blonde girl scantily clad in yellow and black. She grinned pleasantly at Ryan before pulling out a note pad and pen, ready to take their orders.

The man with glasses patted Ryan on the shoulder and stood next to him checking out Heather before muttering something in Ryan's ear.

Ryan rolled his eyes and elbowed the guy in the ribs.

"Heather, it is my misfortune to introduce you to Nathan Clark. Nate this is Heather Landrey."

"Nice to meet you," said Heather, sitting up slightly to shake Nathan's hand before turning to the waitress. "Your boss always this obscene?" Ryan snorted and the girl grinned.

"I've known these two jerk offs since highschool. He get's worse when he's sober, and Ryan only get's hotter," Heather grinned at her.

"Heather."

"Cindy."

"Stop bonding," said Ryan and Nathan simultaneously. Heather looked down, grinning to herself.

"What can I get you guys?" asked Cindy, shoving Nathan out of the way with her drink tray and taking Heather and Ryan's order's respectively. After she left Heather and Ryan sat looking around the room, nervously, listening to different bands play.

"So, do you play anything?" asked Heather, resting her elbows on the table. Ryan, who'd been drinking at the time of the question, nodded his head instead of voicing his answer.

"Yeah, guitar and saxophone. I played in a band when I was in highschool."

"You play the sax?" asked Heather, leaning closer to the table and swirling her drink around with her index finger. "You know how cool that is right?" she said holding back her laughter.

"Oh yeah, drives the chicks wild," said Ryan sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at her playfully. Heather burst out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to catch her breath.

"I will buy the next round if you play the sax for me," said Heather, trying very hard to control her breath, smiling very wildly at Ryan, who considered it.

"Fine," said Ryan standing up and walking past her towards Nathan, who was leaning against the wall tapping his foot to the music. Heather watched him mutter something to Nathan, causing the poor boy to raise his eyebrows and glance in Heather's direction. The shrug was all she needed.

**

* * *

Have I peeked your interests? Fantastic! Your reviews keep me writing, but use your own imagination's to figure out what you want to happen, because I grantee you, you wont be disappointed.**

**-x-liv**

_

* * *

Next Time: "Are you going home?" he asked her softly... Heather didn't want to think about it._


	2. Watching

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: U**p until One Of Our Own.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

**_I think I'll sit on the floor and look at the wall tonight- _Calvin**

**Chapter 2: Watching**

Watching Ryan play in the back of the bar was awesome...And kind of a turn on. Heather watched him play, tapping her fingers on her glass as she listened to the music. Nathan sat down next to her and watched Ryan with her for a moment be fore handing her something.

"What's this?" Heather asked, taking a CD case from him and turning it over. Nathan looked at her funny.

"It's a bomb, run," he dead panned. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, showing him she wasn't amused.

"It's a recording of Ryan playing his sax and guitar. Taped it in college." Heather looked at Ryan who had stopped playing and was walking back over.

"Why are you giving me this," she asked slipping the CD in her purse and glancing back at Nathan who shrugged.

"I can tell you'll need it later." Heather looked at him curiously, but at that moment Ryan sat next to Nathan and asked if she wasn't bored to tears. Heather grinned.

"You really played in a band," asked Heather letting her elbows rest on her knees as she stared at Ryan. He nodded.

"Yup, blue Mohawk and everything. Drove the chicks insane." Heather laughed. Nathan stood up as someone called him to the front of the club. In the distance more music could be heard, loudly.

"So what are you going to do now that the investigation's over?" asked Ryan leaning back against the bench the two were sitting on. He swung and arm over the top of the bench and turned towards her slightly. Heather shrugged, trying to decipher the music lyrics. The music sounded like a cover of one of Heather's favorite songs, something about sweet pink canary cages.

Heather looked at Ryan, watching him watching his left hand linger near her shoulder, where a lock of her hair was brushing against his hand. Heather swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart beating wildly. Ryan's other hand inched towards her knee. Ryan licked his bottom lip as he curled the lock of Heather's hair around his middle finger, gently brushing against her shoulder. Heather scooted closer two him, her knee connecting with his hand. He sucked in a breath as his fingers trailed a path along her leg and up her side, leaning forward carefully, close enough to smell the perfume she wore. Heather could feel the heat coming off of him.

_So close._

Their noses brushed together and Ryan shook his head slightly. He kissed her full on the mouth and pulled away, leaving Heather breathless.

"Don't stop now," she whispered against Ryan's mouth, kissing him back.

Ryan slipped his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss and pulling Heather closer to him. Heather ran her hand down his chest, his orange t-shirt doing nothing to hide the muscles he was sporting.

She tugged at the hem of it, groaning in response when he pulled away. She looked him in the eye.

"You stopped," she muttered, slightly distracted by the fact that Ryan's hand was running through her hair. She leaned into his palm as his hand rested on her cheek.

"Are you going home?" he asked her softly. Heather hadn't realized her eyes had closed. She opened them again and looked into his. Green flecked with brown. Heather leaned into him and kissed his cheek, standing up and holding out her hand.

"C'mon," Heather whispered as he linked his hand with hers, rubbing his thumb over her palm as he stood up. Heather lead him out of the bar and out towards the parking lot to her car.

She climbed into the front seat and turned the engine over. Ryan watched her, his head leaning against the window of the passengers side door. Just watching her.

"You're leaving, when?" Ryan's voice was still soft, and Heather still didn't answer. Instead she flipped on her blinker and turned right, accelerating slightly as she heard Ryan shift in his seat.

Heather concentrated on the road, but jumped slightly as Ryan touched her hand. She glanced over at him and pulled into the parking lot of her hotel. She turned off the engine and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Heather," started Ryan, not finishing his sentence when Heather shut him up with a searing kiss. He recognized the feeling she had put into her kiss. Want. Need.

Wanting him, and needing to forget what was going to happen to her when she left Miami.

Because that's what this kiss was. A kiss goodbye.

That kiss lead to another one in the hotel lobby, a third waiting for the elevator. A full blow make-out session in the elevator, Heather clinging to Ryan's shoulders as he kissed her. The two barely making it to Heather's room before pulling off each others clothes. Not even making it into Heather's bed.

And afterwards, Heather watched him. Watched Ryan sleep next to her, looking so much younger than 28, and thinking how much it would hurt to wake up in five hours next to him, having him say goodbye as he caught a cab back to the lab, and she went off to the airport. She didn't have any bags to pack, all she had to do was take a shower and stuff her clothes into a backpack she had brought. If she left now, she wouldn't cry that badly in the airport. When Heather realized she'd cry about leaving Miami, she knew she had to leave then, because if she was tearing up at the thought of having to say goodbye to Ryan _now_... Heather didn't want to think about it.

At all.

**

* * *

I hope you like it so far! And if you're new to the story, reviewing every single chapter is not frowned upon, it's appreciated... A little OCD, but very much welcomed.**

**-x-liv**

_

* * *

Next Time: "Where the hell am I?"...this was going to be a long flight home._


	3. Homeward

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own.  
**Authors Note:** I would listen to AFI's 'Endlessly, She Said'. The song totally goes with the chapter.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

**_Forget it, you moron! I'm not opening the door! You can just stay out there all night!-_Calvin**

**chapter 3: Homeward**

* * *

Ryan woke up to the sound of his cell phone going off. He groaned and sat up in bed, only to pause. He wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in his apartment. He wasn't wearing clothes.

What the hell had he done last night?

His phone rang agin.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and reached over the side of the bed for his pants, pulling out his phone.

"Wolfe," Ryan said groggily into his cell, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He groaned. "No, I don't know what time it is Delko," Ryan looked over at the bedside alarm clocked and muttered darkly under his breath. "I'll be their as soon as I can."

Ryan hung up the phone without saying goodbye and dropped it onto the ground. A headache starting to pound against his skull. Ryan dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Where the hell am I?"

**

* * *

**

Heather stood in line, waiting to board her plane back to D.C. She stood next to Peter wearily, rubbing her temple with her free hand. Peter looked at her.

"Have fun last night?" he asked, Heather glared at him, stopping her massage momentarily and rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no," Peter muttered, walking forward and handing his ticket over to the fight attendant. He watched Heather present her ticket and move past Peter in order to get onto the plane.

"Heather," Peter said loudly in a vain attempt to get her to turn around. Heather ignored him and sat down in her assigned seat. Peter sighed and placed his bag in the overhead compartment, closing his eyes tightly before sitting next to her. She was in a bad mood, and Peter could tell this was going to be a long flight home.

**

* * *

**

Ryan sat cradling a cup of coffee in the break room, head bent over a lab report. Eric watched him as he walked in, standing behind him as Ryan read.

"Could you please not read over my shoulder Delko," asked Ryan, not bothering to turn around as Eric made his way to the fridge in the corner of the room. Eric chuckled.

"You're in a mood," he said sitting down across from Ryan holding a soda. Ryan scoffed and shook his head.

"Long night."

"You didn't hook up with some stranger did you?" asked Eric popping open the can and taking a drink form it. Ryan shook his head and sat his coffee cup down.

"You remember Heather Landrey?" asked Ryan, sitting back in his chair. Eric frowned for a moment.

"The Fed?" Ryan nodded and Eric shrugged.

"I guess, we didn't really become buddies though, why? You didn't hook up with her did you?" Ryan didn't answer. Eric raised his eyebrows and whistled. "Woah."

"Don't make it a big deal Delko, it was a one night stand. She's probably already in Washington by now."

"Aw, Wolfe's got a crush," said Eric, ducking as Ryan's hand came out of nowhere, intent on smacking him over the head.

"Shut up Eric, shouldn't you be packing? Getting ready to kick some Mala Noche ass?"

Eric stopped laughing then, his face taking on a solemn look as he nodded.

"Yeah, just catching up on some stuff before H and I head out," Ryan nodded, starring at his coffee cup. Eric stood to go but stopped as Ryan called out his name.

"Good luck man," said Ryan, not looking at him. Eric grinned.

"Thanks, good luck to you and Calleigh," Ryan nodded, turning his head and watching Eric walk off, meeting up with Horatio in the hallway. He watched Calleigh hug them both before the two left. Calleigh watched them leave.

Ryan stood up and joined her in the hallway, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her.

"They'll be back," said Ryan, watching Tripp pat Horatio and Eric on the back as he walked into the crime lab. Calleigh laughed.

"I know that, I'm just worried is all."

"Hey guys, we got a hot one," said Frank walking up to them.

"Great!" said Calleigh, thankful to have something else on her mind. "What do we have?"

"Shooting down by the docks, thought you two would like to get it out of the way together before you have to bring in the rookies," Callegih smiled, walking past him and out towards the parking lot.

"Don't make fun of the rookie's Frank," said Ryan, grinning, patting Frank on the back as he followed Calleigh out to the Hummer.

"Alright, fine. But just this once!" Frank called after Ryan who chuckled in response. "Damn that kid," muttered Frank good heartedly, shaking his head.

* * *

Heather watched the trees pass by her as she took a cab from the airport to her apartment. She tapped her index finger incessantly on her knee, wanting to get home and go to sleep, completely drained from the airport.

The driver, a black man in his early 50's, glanced at her from the rearview mirror, watching her shift uncomfortably.

"You coming home or on business," he asked turning back to the road.

"Coming home," replied Heather, leaning her head against the window.

"Where you coming from?"

"Miami," said Heather, her eyes drifting onto the driver as he made a turn.

"I hear it's nice this year," he said. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was nice," the man nodded.

"Do you think you'll miss it?" Heather didn't answer immediately, instead she turned her head back towards the window.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Yeah I really will."

**

* * *

**

Heather walked into her apartment, throwing her keys onto her coffee table as she locked her door back up. She sighed and dropped her head against the door, wincing and closing her eyes, nausea sweeping over her as she stood there. She thought about Ryan, about what he might be doing. He hadn't bothered to call her and she wasn't going to call him just because she felt badly about leaving him without a glance.

Well, ok, she had practically burst into tears when she shut the hotel door. Still, she should be over him, she'd left Miami five weeks ago.

Her stomach churned.

Swallowing hastily, she spun around and headed towards her bathroom and emptying her stomach **(-a.n. lovely visual isn't it?-)**. Damn that bug, there was a virus going around at the office, and Heather thought she might have caught it.

She vomited again. Her forehead breaking out in cold sweat, throat burning from the bile.

She really didn't want to call in sick again.

**

* * *

Are you enjoying the suspense? Don't worry, the plot has just thickened. If you have an idea about where I'm going with this, PM me and tell me so I know what people think. If you don't want to guess, just comment as usual! And as always your reviews keep me alive...I don't care if I've completed this story! REVIEW MY MINIONS! Please.**

**-x-liv**

_

* * *

Next Time: "Something's up with her."... "Ryan, you are not old enough to say that," Calleigh chuckled shaking her head..._


	4. Things

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

**_Wait a minute, what do you mean 'remember'? -_Calvin's Dad**

**chapter 4: Things**

* * *

Ryan sat staring at the suspect Frank had lead in. 

He was small, skinny, and pissed off. Things were looking good for the case Ryan was working on. Now if only the rookie he was working with would shut the hell up.

"Natalia, shut up," Ryan hissed at her and leaning forward in his chair. Ryan eyed the man dangerously, and swore he saw a flicker of panic.

"Why did you kill her, Mr. Homuth?" asked Ryan resting his elbows on the table and starring at the man even more fiercely. Mr. Homuth blinked, the color draining from his face.

"I- I don't know what you-"

"Yeah right; I highly doubt that you haven't the slightest clue about why you're here. We have evidence Justin, and you're DNA is a match; one in a billion. Now unless you have an evil twin somewhere...," Ryan trailed off, leaving the rest open for interpretation.

"Fine, she made fun of my glasses," Ryan starred at him.

"What are you in fifth grade? She made fun of your glasses, and instead of doing something logical, you kill her."

Justin Homuth shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And now you get to go to jail," said Ryan standing up, holding Natalia by the arm as he stood, pulling her with him. The two watched the officer cuff the guy and push him towards the exit. Ryan sighed as obscenities slurred from Mr. Homuth's mouth as he was taken away.

"Do they always react like that?" Natalia asked, watching Mr. Homuth's antics as he was practically dragged away. Calleigh stood in the doorway, watching the two CSI's watch Mr. Homuth being dragged away.

"Almost all of the time," she said, flashing the n00b a smile. Ryan rolled his eyes at both of them (you know, being friendly).

"Get used to hearing stuff like this," said Ryan releasing Natalia and joining Calleigh by the door. "Do yourself and file that before you forget, okay Boa?" informed Ryan. Natalia nodded, rolling her eyes and collected the contents of the files before scooting past the other two and out towards Paula.

"Young whippersnapper," muttered Ryan, causing Calleigh to snort.

"Ryan, you are not old enough to say that," Calleigh chuckled shaking her head.

**

* * *

**

Heather sat at her desk at work, typing slowly, completely dazed, not paying attention to Peter at all. He looked at her while he talked, watching her nodded her head.

"...and when you're finished with that you should talk to Charley about the wart on his back, I think it's secreting puss."

"Mm-hmm," mumbled Heather cracking her knuckles than pausing, turning her head slowly to look at Peter. "What!?" she asked loudly making Perry look up at her from across her desk.

"You ok, Landrey?" asked Peter leaning his hip against her desk and folding his arms over his chest. "You've been kinda off lately." Heather cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'm fine," she said looking him in the eye. Peter frowned as she brushed passed him, heading towards the copy room.

"What do you think, Perry?" Perry shrugged.

"I think she could pull off anything, lying like she does. She's definitely lying though."

Peter shook his head watching Heather as she tapped her fingers against the copy machine distractedly. He turned his head back to look at Perry. Peter knew he had a first name, but after years of calling him Perry, no one had bothered to remember it. It was something like Eric or Ashton, maybe Robert. Peter didn't think even Perry remembered what his first name was anymore...maybe Perry _was_ his fist name.

Heather sat down in her chair, snapping Peter out of his thoughts and concentrating on her once again. Heather sighed and closed her eyes clearly annoyed.

"Please stop badgering me, Peter, it's getting annoying," she snapped, clicking her computer mouse a little too forcefully, making Perry flinch.

"Come on, Heather, what did the machinery ever do to you?" Heather glared at him, standing up and grabbing her folders and purse, walking in the direction of the elevator, leaving Perry and Peter starring after her.

"Ok," said Perry shaking his head. "I guess that was the wrong thing to say...," Peter looked at him and nodded, turning his head back to look after Heather, watching her shift in the elevator as the doors closed.

"Something's up with her."

"No shit? Thank you for that announcement, I think you might have to get a medal for that prediction," muttered Perry, shuffling threw his papers as Peter started walking off. Peter paused, debated turning back but reconsidered and continued walking, missing the grin on Perry's face.

**

* * *

**

Heather walked back to her car from the pharmacy, unlocking her door and sitting in the drivers seat, starring out the windshield. She looked over at the passengers seat and stared at the plastic bag she had placed there.

She swallowed, inserting her keys into the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. Heading towards home, Heather managed to restrain herself from looking at the bag again before she entered her apartment. Walking into her bathroom, Heather sat down on the tiles and placed the bag in her lap.

Mascara, staples, about three thank-you cards, chap-stick, and a bar of chocolate. Well, those weren't the only tings in the bag. There was also _that_.

**

* * *

That's that for this chapter! Every one still interested? Hope so. Don't worry, there's always a next time. As always, read and review. ALWAYS REVIEW! **

**-x-liv**

_

* * *

Next Time: Blue means pregnant. Pink means not pregnant...Eric looked over at Ryan. "__So, you talked to the FBI chick yet?"... _ " 


	5. Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **Up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Dad, how do people make babies?-**_** Calvin  
**_**Most people just go to Sears, buy the kit, and follow the assembly instructions.-**_** Dad  
**_**I CAME FROM SEARS??-**_** Calvin  
**_**No, **_**you**_** were a blue light special at K Mart. Almost as good, and a lot cheaper.- **_**Dad**

**chapter 5: Surprises**

* * *

Heather sat on her bathroom counter, swinging her legs back and forth as she read the instructions over for the fourth time and checked her watch for the eighth. Ninety seconds was to long, and she had forty more to go.

If she was pregnant, she's have to tell Ryan. Of course, Ryan would be the father, but that's _if _she was. Heather would have to call her mom. A conversation she was dreading to have. The first time she had to call her mom was when she's gotten drunk, now she knew who the father was, _if_ she was pregnant.

Her watch went off, 90 seconds was over. Heather's mouth went dry. Maybe she didn't want to know...

Taking a breath, Heather closed her eyes, readying herself, and looked. Blue means pregnant. Pink means not pregnant.

It was blue. She was pregnant. Oh god.

**-x-**

Ryan stood next to Eric as Yelana gave Frank a hug. Eric looked over at Ryan.

"So, you talked to the FBI chick yet?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you've been wondering for six weeks?" Ryan asked back.

"Yup, your personal life is the only interesting thing in my life."

"Good to know."

"What about Ryan's personal life?" asked Yelana walking up to Ryan and Eric and giving Ryan a hug.

"Ryan, I didn't know you had a personal life," said Calleigh grinning at him.

"Oh you're funny, Cal'," said Ryan crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her making her grin widen. "Nah, she's right, I'm not interesting enough for a personal life."

Eric shook his head, looking at him pointedly, telling him their conversation wasn't over. Ryan sighed, looking down at the floor before Frank's cell phone rang.

"Alright kids, who want's to go with me to a 419 at the docks?" he asked hanging up after a moment. Eric took a step back, holding his hands up and stifling a fake yawn, which proceeded into a real one.

"Ms. Boa Vista," said Horatio, addressing Natalia who was walking up behind them.

"Horatio, Eric, thought I'd stop by and say welcome back."

"Well, why don't we catch up?"offered Horatio nodding towards the parking lot. "419 down at the pier, I don't believe I've seen you work yet," Natalia grinned at him.

"I'll get my coat," she said a walked off towards the locker rooms.

The rest of the party drifted off to do whatever it was they wanted, leaving Eric and Ryan standing in the lobby of the Miami: Dade police station.

"Seriously, have you called her?" Ryan rolled his eyes halfheartedly and sighed, turning to look at Eric.

"No, I haven't. I don't really plan to."

"Why not?" asked Eric, looking throughly confused. And he had a reason to be.

"She left first," confessed Ryan, walking over to the chairs sitting against the wall of the department. He dropped his head in his hands and groaned. "Believe me, I want to call her, it's just..."

"Depressing to know that she left you first?"

"Yeah," agreed Ryan, picking his head back up and giving Eric a smile. "Wanna get a drink?"

Eric shrugged. "Why not," Ryan stood up and the two headed for Eric's car. "But I'm not sleeping with you."

**

* * *

**

_Dear Peter,_

_I'm sorry I've been such a bitch for the last couple weeks. Hope you can forgive me!_

_Heather_

_Dear Perry,_

_You're right, I have an attitude problem. Sorry about being such an ass. _

_Heather_

_P.S. what the fuck is your first name anyways?_

Peter looked up at Perry with a grin on his face.

"So what is your first name?" Perry rolled his eyes and tapped his finger on the cards on top of Peter's desk.

"There is something seriously wrong with Heather, in all the years I've known her she's never apologized to me unless it was her fault."

"It was her fault."

"No, it was your fault; you were being an asshole," Peter rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his face, sighing.

"Well, if you are right, what could be-," Peter was interrupted by a knock on his office door. Well, it wasn't really _his_ office door, it was a temporary office until he went back to Miami to move his things out of his ex-fiancé apartment, after doing that he'd move to Washington and work in the office that was currently occupying his person now. Perry turned and raised his eyebrows at Heather who stood in the doorway.

"Hey," said Perry glancing at Peter. "We were, um, we were just talking about you."

"Thanks for the card," said Peter waving it a bit.

"You're welcome, I need to talk to you," said Heather walking further into the office and folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sure, Heather, what's up?" asked Peter moving a few of his papers off 'his' desk distractedly, and pretending to do something useful.

"I'm pregnant," Peter's mouth dropped.

"Oh shit," muttered Perry staring at Heather with slightly wide eyes. He turned to Peter. "At least now we know why she's been bitchy lately," Peter gave him a look and whacked him in the gut.

"Shut up Perry," he grumbled, turning to look back at Heather. "Are you alright?"

Heather scoffed, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"How far along are you?" asked Perry sitting down on Peter's desk, causing the man to look at him with a raised eyebrow and shove him off.

"About six weeks-"

"Six weeks?" asked Perry shocked, abandoning his quest to find an available seat. "We were in Miami six weeks ago."

"Yeah, for like a day," retorted Heather.

"Perry, shut up. Heather, who's the father."

**

* * *

**

"_Hello, Landrey residents, this is Alana Landrey; how may I help you-"_

"Mom it's me."

"_Andrea?"_

"Other daughter."

"_Jacob?"_

"Jacob's a guy mom."

"_Well he certainly is a queen."_

"Yeah he is."

"_How are you, Heather?"_

"I've been better."

"_Oh no."_

"What?"

"_You've started this conversation with me before, Heather."_

"Mom-"

"_Heather. What happened?"_

"I got pregnant."

"_Again, Heather?"_ Heather looked down at her toes as they wiggled in the bathtub water. She leaned her back against the tile wall.

"Yeah mom. Again."

"_Well, maybe this time, it will all work out."_

"I hope so."

"_So, when do we get to meet him?"_

"We?"

"_Yes silly. Your father, Andrea, Jacob and I of course."_

"Well..."

"_Oh Heather."_

"I know who the father is-"

"_But you're...?"_ Heather pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment and swallowed, taking a breath before answering her mother's trailed off question.

"I'm not telling him," Heather waited for her mother to answer her. Waited for about thirty seconds before the familiar dial tone told her that she had hung up.

Heather placed the phone down on the bathroom floor, wiping the tears out of her eyes with her forearm.

**

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Now I don't care if you've just started or are a hardcore reader, review. Because I love what you guys think! Later.**

–**x-liv**

_

* * *

Next Time: __"Hey? Are you ok? What's wrong?"..."It's kinda creepy." "True that."_


	6. Encouragement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents and, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character.  
**Chapter Title: Encouragement  
****Author: **Liv  
**Fandom: **CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters: **I own no one actually. Even the people you don't recognize. They've all been on One Of Our Own.  
**Spoilers: **Up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Words: **1197  
**Summary: **When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?

_**

* * *

**_** Calvin**

**chapter 6: Encouragement**

* * *

Heather didn't go into work the next day. Instead she sat a home on her couch trying to find her sister's phone number. Trying to decide what she should tell Ryan when she called him. Trying to figure out if Peter or Perry would be able to figure out that Ryan was her child's father.

No way. They're too clueless.

"_Hello this is Andrea, I'm not hear right now, and if you're not interesting enough or if I feel you'll bother me, just hang up. Bye."_

"Andrea it's Heather. I'm pregnant call me back."

Heather hung up the phone quickly, tossing it down on the floor running her hands through her hair. Mumbling nonsense under her breath, she stood up and stared at her television set wondering what the hell she was just about to do. She sat down again and remembered that she was hungry and stood up again (nearly forgetting once more) and headed for her kitchen.

Opening her freezer door, Heather leaned her head against the door. Her cell phone rang and she looked over uninterestingly at her kitchen counter. Not bothering to shut the freezer door, Heather scooped up her cell phone as 'Baby Got Back' clued her into who was calling her.

"Hellew, Andrea," said Heather staring off into space as her sister did a double take.

"_You have my ring tone as '_Baby Got Back'_ don't you?"_

"Hells yeah."

"_Nifty, so what's this I hear about babies?"_

"Did mom talk to you?"

"_I avoid her at all costs. She called me a minute after you did."_

"So, who's message did you get first?"

"_The one saying you got knocked up."_

"So Jacob's?"

"_Yup."_

Heather smiled at her sisters voice and turned around, remembering that she'd left the freezer door open. Andrea sighed on the other end and heard Heather burst into tears.

"_Hey? Are you ok? What's wrong?"_

"I don't have any ice cream."

**

* * *

**

Get him good and drunk. That was Eric's plan. To get Ryan pissed off his ass. If anything, Eric was the one who got hammered.

Ryan shook his head at the half blood and pulled the beer bottle from his clutches.

"You're a dip shit," said Ryan.

"And you're a moron."

"Glad you didn't throw up."

"Glad _you_ didn't puke."

"Up-chuck."

"Praise the porcelain god."

"Toss your cookies."

"Barf."

"Vomit."

"Spew."

"Disgorge."

"Vomere," Ryan looked at Eric curiously, his expression slightly confused.

"What is that? Latin?"

"Yeah."

"Nice," said Ryan. The two stayed quiet for a while, Ryan caught the droplets of condensation on Eric's beer bottle.

"Would erp be one?"

"I was just thinking that."

"Like one mind."

"It's kinda creepy."

"True that."

**

* * *

**

Heather sat at her desk across from Perry, fiddling with her stapler as she stared at her cell phone screen.

**WOLFE, RYAN  
****MIAMI-DADE; FL  
****305-555-7290**

She looked on her computer screen, tapping her index finger against the space bar a couple time distractedly, her screen saver blinking out of a photo of a friends personal manga series 'Backstreet Boy's in Russian'. The yaui in the drawing disappearing as her background popped on. Black daisies were so overrated, but they were still lovely.

"So who's the father?" Heather looked up at Perry over her computer and stared at him, her reading glasses perched on top of her head giving her the librarian effect.

"Give it up already," replied Heather going back to staring at her computer screen, forgetting what it was she was going to do in the first place.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Him who?" Perry rolled his eyes and leaned forward on his desk, lowering his voice.

"Come on Heather, tell me who do you love."

"Are you quoting song lyrics at me?"

"I might be."

"I'm still not telling."

"What about love Heather? If you don't tell this guy or me, well then, you ain't no friend of mine."

"You just used two Heart songs on me. Heart, Perry. You can't do that."

"I did? Which ones?"

"'_What About Love'_ and '_The Wolf_'."

"You're a music junky."

"You're just pissy 'cause you got pwnd."

"Oh get a life."

"Get fucked."

"Language, woman," Heather grinned over at Perry, who grinned back. The two went back to 'work'.

"So who's the father?"

"You are."

"What?"

"I said 'get laid'."

"Are you free after work?"

"Your mom's free after work."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hormones."

"Ah," Heather scooped up her phone and closed it with a snap. Calling Ryan at work wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe calling Ryan was a bad idea in general.

Maybe, she shouldn't tell Ryan at all.

**

* * *

**

Ryan leaned on Eric as they made their way around a park outside the bar they had gone to. The two were laughing over the fact that they had just seen a hearse drive by. It really wasn't that funny, they were just that drunk. Eric took a breath as the two came to a stop, leaning against the chain wire fence along the edge of the park.

"You're an idiot you know that?" said Eric, grabbing hold of Ryan's jacket in attempts to stay upright, instead he fell to the ground, bringing Ryan down with him.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ryan leaning his head against the metal and coughing once into his coat.

"You let the best thing that could have happened to you fly away," said Eric almost dreamily, fluttering his fingers in the air in front of them both. The two stared at Eric's hand for a long time before Ryan blinked as if just noticing what he was starring at and shook his head.

"I always have Calleigh," said Ryan grinning a bit. Eric turned his head to look at Ryan.

"You like Calleigh?" he asked frowning. Ryan shrugged.

"I think I used to, but..."

"Heather fucked you up didn't she?" asked Eric, setting down his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"I still say you've got a crush on her."

"Maybe," began Ryan, picking at a makeshift hole in his jacket. "Maybe it's more than a crush."

"You've got it bad for her," said Eric softly, blinking heavily and laying his head on Ryan shoulder.

"Dude, where's your car?" asked Ryan, Eric picked his head up off Ryan's shoulder and looked at him.

"Did you just call me 'dude'?"

**

* * *

**

**-x-liv**

_

* * *

_ _"Just call..."... She picked up her phone and dialed a semi-familiar number. _


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.

**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**See any UFO's?- **_**Calvin**

**chapter 7: Changes**

_**Change**__ verb 1. make or become different. 2. exchange for another. 3. move from one to (another). 4. (__**change**__ over) move from one system or situation to another. 5. ex__**change**__ (a sum of money) for the same sum in a different currency or denomination. noun 1. the action of __**chang**__ing. 2. an instance of becoming different. 3. money returned to someone as the balance of the sum paid or money given in exchange for the same sum in larger units. 4. coins as opposed to banknotes. 5. a clean garment or garments as replacement clothing. 6. an order in which a peal of bells can be rung._

All in all, the dictionary gave her more information on a word she knew, and discovered she didn't really know what the word meant. Heather closed the dictionary, realizing (vaguely) that the only reason the definition of the word 'change' was bothering her was because she was afraid to call Ryan.

"Just call him," said Heather out loud, placing her big red dictionary back on it's place on her book shelf and heading towards her phone charger. She stared at it for a while.

"What if he wants to see you?" asked Heather out loud, her fingers drumming against the counter. "What if he wants to come visit? What if he wants to stay? If he stay's, he'll have to drop his life. He wouldn't drop his life for me would he? If he's anything Calleigh's said about him, yeah, he would," Heather dropped her head into her hands and groaned as a wave of nausea

swept over her.

"Worse than that, would be him asking me to live in Miami," muttered Heather into her hands. "Would he ask me to move to Miami?"

Heather straightened up and rubbed her forehead, turning and heading towards the bathroom to be sick.

Running the water in her sink, Heather splashed water onto her face, the droplets hanging onto the pale skin and her lose, chocolate brown curls. Her eyes had shadows under them and she looked tiered and worn and exhausted.

"The question, it's 'would you say yes?'," Heather coughed up more vomit into the toilet and tried to get rid of the burning sensation in her throat and mouth.

She looked back up at her reflection, cold sweat beading along the back of her neck and forehead.

"Yeah," whispered Heather, nodding at herself in the mirror. "Yeah you would."

Making up her mind, Heather stood up strait once again and headed towards her kitchen. She picked up her phone and dialed a semi-familiar number. Holding the phone against her ear, Heather listened as the other line picked up.

"_Doctor Drumands Office, this is Casey speaking, how can I help you?"_

"This is Heather Landrey. I have an appointment this Wednesday, I'm just calling to confirm it," Heather hung up the phone after hearing the confirmed time and address. She placed the phone back into its cradle and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to tell you," she whispered to herself. "Not yet anyways."

**Omg, this is the shortest chapter, probably the only shortest chapter, I just really needed to get this one out there. If anyone has question's PM me. Always review! And keep reading.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _It didn't even make her think of Ryan... "If I told you he was the father of my child would you believe me?"_


	8. Crashing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Author's Note: **Flashbacks are italicized.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Now run down the aisle and let go!-**_** Calvin  
****chapter 8: Crashing**

Heather had survived the first five months of pregnancy. She hadn't miscarried, she hadn't told Perry or Peter (who'd just left again to settle a case in Miami) who the father was; she'd been a good girl and taken her vitamins, she'd thrown up (even had the time down) and cried and gotten angry and... she hadn't told Ryan.

It still wasn't too late.

She was almost six months pregnant. It wasn't too late. She could still call him.

But every time she thought of that the same thoughts flitted through her mind.

_He's going to ask you why you didn't tell him..._

_Will I come down to Miami?..._

_That he's coming to see you..._

_**...find comfort in pain...**_

Heather dropped her head into her hands, her elbows resting on her desk as she suddenly felt the urge to cry. Tears splashed down her wrists and soaked into her sleeves. She sniffed and wiped the tears off her eyelashes and cheeks.

_**...Hides my true shade, like Dorian Grey...**_

Rolling her eyes, Heather looked over at Perry, who happened to be playing..._something_ depressing.

_**...all pleasures the same, it just keeps me from trouble...**_

The song didn't really match her mood, it didn't really speak her thoughts, yet the lyrics still pounded threw her as the almost empty office was filled with music that Perry played loudly only because nearly everyone was at lunch.

_**..it's more than just words, it's just...**_

God why the hell did everyone have to be at lunch? Perry would have to use his iPod, and Heather wouldn't have to hear this stupid, stupid, really pretty song.

_**...tears and rain...**_

It didn't even make her think of Ryan. It was just his voice. His sad voice. Heather sniffed and caught the sent of suntan lotion. And just like, that her stomach flipped, and her baby kicked.

Poetic to think like that, and suppressed laughing through her tears. Picking up her cell, without thinking of the consequence and knowing she wasn't ready for this conversation, she dialed a number. She dialed _his_ number purely on a high, and based off of something amazing that she shared with him.

**-x-**

"Wolfe," said Ryan, picking up his cell and waiting for an answer. His eyebrows furrowed and he repeated himself. "Hello?"

Pulling his phone away from his ear he stared at the number.

"Who was it?" asked Eric, sitting across from him in the break room.

"I don't know," muttered Ryan, staring at his phone in bewilderment. "Prank call maybe?"

"Well, star 69 their ass," suggested Eric. Ryan shrugged and dialed the number, briefly catching the area code.

"206?" said Ryan raising an eyebrow. "That's Seattle isn't it?" Eric didn't get a chance to respond as Ryan held up a hand, silencing him as the caller answered the phone.

"_Landrey,"_ Ryan's mouth opened to speak, but instead he froze.

"Heather?" Eric looked up sharply.

"Oh shit," muttered Eric, leaning in closer.

"_R-Ryan?" _stammered Heather (shifting uncomfortably in her chair. The baby kicked again and she stifled a gasp.)

"Did you just call me?" asked Ryan, either not noticing or ignoring the gasp.

"_Um, actually, yeah I did, I've kinda missed your voice,"_ the corners of Ryan's mouth twitched.

"I've kinda missed you too."

Eric snorted. "Sap."

**-x-**

Heather's heart was beating furiously. They were talking, _talking_. And it wasn't awkward. It wasn't comfortable either, but then again they hadn't left on the prettiest note. Well, _she_ hadn't left on the prettiest.

_God he was amazing. _

_Heather just stood there in her hotel room watching him sleep. Sure it was creepy, she was sure if he knew what she was doing he'd feel violated, but he stared at her all the way home in her rental car, made her feel very, _very _uncomfortable. He bothered with chivalry, twirled her straightened hair in his fingers and brushed his finger tips along her jaw while she drove towards her hotel._

_He made her feel pretty and bright. She liked the way he was looking at her now. Neither of them were close to being drunk, but they pretended the other was. It was nice to be wanted, like Ryan wanted her now._

_They tripped into her room, pulling off each other's clothes. Heather swallowed and looked into Ryan's eyes, the green in them darkening more so than the brown. Ryan leaned into her and bit her neck, trailing kisses towards her ear. _

_Heather's eyes nearly rolled into her head. _

_God he had been amazing._

_She brushed his short hair back slightly, watching it shimmer. Her eyelids drooped without warning and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

_Then she turned and left._

The only thing that stood in the way of telling Ryan right this second that he was going to be a father, was telling him.

"You have?" asked Heather, blushing a little. Perry looked over at her, and Heather flipped him off.

"_Yeah I have, really have."_

"So, how have you been?" asked Heather, twirling around in her chair, her fingers drawing nonsense shapes on her stomach.

"_Fine, caught bad guys, rescued dames, kissed babies,"_ Heather laughed at him, shaking her head.

"You know, that's the first time I've laughed in a long time," Heather admitted.

"_I hear Seattle's rainy this time of the year."_

"It's always raining," Ryan had his turn to laugh. "I miss you Ryan," said Heather quietly.

"_Yeah I got that,"_ Heather could hear the smile in his voice. She knew he was glad to hear from her.

"_I've got to go,"_ said Ryan with a sigh. _"I'll call you though, we can talk, catch up, tell me what's been going on."_

"Yeah. Hey Ryan?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I-I'll talk to you later."

"_Alright. Bye, Heather."_

"Bye," said Heather quietly, hanging up her phone. She stared out the window near her desk for a moment.

"Ryan who?"

Heather jumped and spun around.

"Son of a bitch, Perry!" shouted Heather, her hand fluttering over her collarbone as Perry hovered in front of her desk. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm so sorry," said Perry sarcastically, making Heather glare at him. "Who's Ryan?"

"If I told you he was the father of my child would you believe me?"

"Not with that tone of voice."

"Good, then drop it."

Perry sighed as Heather pulled the file out of the hands of a co-worker from the second floor. He stood there in her office bubble for a moment longer before shaking his head and turning towards the coffee room. There was a coconut cupcake in there with his name on it.

**-x-**

_**I've been calling and calling for you  
**__**but you answer and I shut my mouth  
**__**I've been searching and searching for you  
**__**but myself I don't wan to be found  
**__**you say I am  
**__**you say let go  
**__**you say believe  
**__**but it's not that easy for me  
**__**you say wait  
**__**you say right now  
**__**don't you see you're already on foot in the ground  
**__**you say  
**__**I've been wicked and wild and wrong  
**__**and I've wondered the price of my shame  
**__**I've been hiding my face for so long  
**__**it's a wonder that you know my name  
**__**you say come home  
**__**you say I'm hear  
**__**you say there's something  
**__**you just can't control  
**__**you say let me  
**__**you say believe  
**__**why do you search for the answers you already know  
**__**you say  
**__**I am the way and the light and the truth  
**__**don't be mislead by the flight of your youth  
**__**have faith in the things you can't see to believe  
**__**what if you have faith in me?  
**__**You say rest here  
**__**this is your home  
**__**don't you see that you knew I was here all along  
**__**you say **_

Heather turned off her CD player and picked up her phone.

"_Hello, Landrey residents. This is Alana Landrey. How may I help you?"_

Heather paused before answering her mom.

"You don't hate me do you?"

"_No sweetheart, I'm just disappointed in you."_

"You know that's like the same thing right? Only worse."

"_Yes, yes I do,"_ neither spoke for a moment. _"Do I get a grandchild this time Heather?"_

"Yeah, looks that way."

"_Boy or girl?"_

"Girl."

"_Are you sure?"_

"I think so."

"_You sound upset, Heather."_

"I am."

"_Did you like this boy?"_

Somehow, she always knew that answer.

"I think I fell in love with him."

"_I'm sorry, baby."_

Heather didn't say anything as she hung up on her mother.

**-x-**

"I'm so sorry."

Alana Landrey hung up the phone, listening to the click of the receiver.

"Was that Heather?" asked Mark from his chair by the fireplace, smoking that stupid pipe of his and setting down his newspaper.

"Yeah. She's fine."

"You don't sound convinced."

"That's because she didn't convince me."

"Should we go visit her?" Alana looked at her husband and shook her head slowly.

"She's got three more months to go. We can visit her then."

"I can hardly wait," Mark smirked behind his paper as Alana whacked him across the back of the head lightly.

It was going to be a long ''til death do us part'.

**That's all I got. Read and review and wait for the next chapter! Shouldn't be too long, especially if you guys review!**

**-x-liv**

**p.s. I don't own James Blunt's 'Tears and Rain' or Saving Jane's hidden track in 'Autumn & Me'.**

_Next Time:_ _She needed to forget about her baby... playing stupid would work out for him..._


	9. Wistful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Author's Note:** This is a flashback chapter.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**It's the end of the world Calvin- **_**Calvin's Dad  
****chapter 9: Wistful**

_Heather pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders as she waited for the bus. Her teeth chattered slightly and her nose was cold. The year? Heather's not quiet willing to give up the year at the time, please leave a message after the beep._

_Heather glanced out of the corner of her eye as her foot tapped distractedly. It was her first day back at college after a months absence and she really didn't feel like taking her car. She wanted to be claustrophobic. She needed to be around people. She needed to breath without her mother's concern filling her lungs. _

_She needed to forget about her baby._

_But it wasn't as if she had planned on having one. It wasn't as if she even knew. She hadn't known. She didn't want to know. She wanted to be left alone. She wished she hadn't been told._

_But they had told her._

_Worse part was she didn't know who she was going to have that baby with._

'_No one' came to mind._

Heather woke up as her alarm clock went off. Groaning and dropping her head back into her pillow. Her daughter moved.

Names had been filtering themselves through Heather's mind for the past week. She really wanted an 'A' name. For some strange reason that was the only letter that appealed to her.

Andrea was her sisters name, so that wouldn't work. Amanda was her sisters daughters name, Alana was her mother. Avery, Andie, Alice, Allison, Amy, Arietta, Argentina, Ariel, Adien, Abigail...

Abby was a pretty name.

Abigail. Abigail Wolfe. Abby Wolfe.

It sounded pretty.

**-x-**

_Ryan stood next to his brother David in the reception hall after Dave's wedding. The two stood against the wall, watching Dave's wife Linda dance with their father._

"_So, are you seeing anyone Ryan?" asked Dave, taking a sip of his drink_ _and glancing over at his brother. Ryan shrugged. "That means you are. Who is she? Spill."_

"_We're not dating," said Ryan, tapping his fingernails against his glass and watched as one of the bride's maids drowned another glass of whatever she had and crossed her arms distastefully across her chest._ _"Mags looks pissed," said Ryan, indicating her with the rim of his glass._

"_It's a wedding, of course she's pissed. Ryan, who is she? You could've brung her."_

"_She's not my girlfriend, David, now shut up."_

"_What's her name then?"_

"_Heather."_

"_Cute."_

"_You don't even know who she is!"_

"_If you like her than she's probably cute."_

"_You really think I'm that shallow?"_

"_No I just think you're that cute."_

"_If somebody from Linda's family hears us talking like this, then the first thing that'll pop into their minds is 'incest'."_

"_Good thing they aren't around then, huh?"_

"_It would be scandalous if they were."_

"_Completely awful."_

"_Hey, Linny."_

"_Hey, Ryan. What's this I hear about incest?"_

"_You've been talking to you second cousin. What's his name, Greg?"_

"_Luis."_

"_Ah, close enough."_

"_Ryan's got a girlfriend."_

"_David, you -"_

"_Really, Ryan?"_

"_No. She lives in Washington-"_

"_Well what a coincidence! _We_ live in Washington!"_

"_Aw, leave the poor kid alone, Dave. He's obviously got it bad for her."_

Ryan hung up the phone with his sister-in-law after she finished telling him about his cousin's wedding. He hadn't wanted to go in the first place, he'd already wished them well when he was at his brothers wedding four months ago.

Calleigh walked into the A/V room, standing behind him while Ryan cleared up a camera image for them to use in their case.

"Look's like we can tell Peter the bank manager did it," said Calleigh, her accent making Ryan smile.

"Then he can get the hell out of here."

Calleigh shook her head, grinning at Ryan. She ruffled his hair (which he'd let grow slightly longer, making him look more like a puppy that a cop from Jersey) and stood next to him, leaning her elbows next to the keyboard.

"Feel like getting a drink?" she asked him, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Great, I'll tell Peter who his suspect is, give Horatio the case file and meet you outside. 'K?"

Ryan nodded, handing a print out of the bar manager's face to Calleigh. He stood up and followed her out, heading a separate way as he headed towards the lobby. He nodded at Natalia, who was talking with a suspect and asked Paula to sign him out.

"Wolfe!" Ryan, hearing his name, turned around to see Peter Elliott walking towards him, almost hurriedly.

"What can I help you with, Peter?" asked Ryan, turning back around and trying to ignore the man.

"Heather, you were the last person to see her last time she was here, right?"

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, remembering _exactly_ what _part_ of her he'd seen last.

"I guess. Why?"

"Do you know who she slept with?" Ryan turned around to face Peter.

"What do you mean?" yeah, playing stupid would work out for him, Heather obviously didn't want people knowing they'd had sex.

"I was just wondering if you knew who she slept with."

"Is there a reason?"

"No. Just curious."

"Then ask Heather," Ryan turned around and headed towards the parking lot. "Have a happy New Year."

"She's gonna ask about you when I get back. She always does."

Ryan ignored him and continued walking. If pepper hair- Peter couldn't figure it out he was even more of an idiot that Ryan thought in the first place.

**-x-**

Almost a month later, Peter sat down across from Heather in Perry's empty seat, watching her copy a file down by hand. Her stomach touched the edge of the desk as she leaded forward to grab a pad of sticky notes from the edge of Perry's desk. She caught Peter's eye and smiled at him.

She tapped the notes in her hand against her palm, almost having a staring contest with Peter.

"What's u,p Peter?" she asked, brushing back her hair- beginning to turn curly from how long she'd been at work already. Peter turned his head to look out the window at the darkened landscape, watching the snow fall in the January sunset. Heather frowned curiously, tilting her head at him a bit. "Peter? You alright?"

"It was someone from the crime lab wasn't it?" he asked, still watching the streets darken. Heather's face paled slightly as her heart rate increased.

"Peter, don't have this conversation with me."

Peter actually listened. That is, he didn't respond to her.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Heather dropped her head to look back at her work and nodded. "Mmm-hmm. I was think Abby."

Peter turned to look at her.

"Abby's a nice name," Heather felt him looking at her and raised her eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks."

He smiled back at her and stood up. Walking around both desk's and placing his hand on her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"Have a good night, Landrey."

"You too, Elliott," replied Heather, watching him walk off towards his office, grabbing his briefcase and coat before flicking off the lights.

And that's when the contractions started.

**Dumdumdum! Cliffhanger! I actually really liked writing the last section. You know Peter sort of knows, but then again he doesn't want to make assumptions. I hope you all like it so far, I really like getting your reviews! Your opinion matters! I sound like an infomercial or a campaign ad. **

**Read and Review and you get a special prize! A new chapter! Yeah!!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _She didn't care...Ryan was the father. Ryan Wolfe._


	10. Flinch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**...Just when I had you in the crushing grip of reason...-**_** Hobbes  
****chapter 10: Flinch**

It hurt.

That's all that Heather could say about it. It _fucking_ hurt.

She didn't care if she couldn't breath, she didn't care if there was sweat in her eyes, she didn't care that somehow along the way her hospital gown had hitched up to her chest.

She didn't care.

Because it _hurt._

**-x-**

"Where is Agent Landrey?" asked Glen standing with his hands on his hips in Heather's desk space making Perry seriously doubt his sexuality.

"She's not here yet, Cole," said Perry, looking at his watch and realized the time. "But she's late."

"Excuse me, Agent Cole, Agent Landrey's on the phone for you."

"Landrey, where the hell are you?"

"_Hospital. Baby. Can't come into work today."_

And the phone clicked off.

Glen starred at the mouthpiece with his mouth hanging open.

"You ok, sir?" asked Peter walking up to Glen, his jacket covered in melted snow.

"Heather's not coming into work today."

"What for?" asked Perry looking up at Glen in bewilderment.

"Apparently, she's in labor."

**-x-**

Peter burst threw the doors of the maternity ward looking for Heather; Perry and Heather's partner Agent Derek Burk following behind him.

Peter casually leaned his elbow against the counter of the receptionist booth and spoke to the plump woman on the other side.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Heather Landrey, which room is she in?"

"Is one of you the father?"

"No, we're her co-workers," said Derek panting slightly. Perry clutched a stitch in his side and glared at Peter's back.

"I hate you," he mouthed at him, Derek smirked before Peter turned around. Peter's face was turning flush, obviously out of breath.

"Why didn't we take the elevator?" asked Perry out loud as a nurse pointed them in the direction of Heather's room.

"Hey guys, what if she can't really talk to us?" asked Derek, both Peter and he ignoring Perry's obvious attempt to poke fun at the subject. The other two stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? She's in labor. It's not pretty," said Derek taking a step back.

"So, what are we going to just wait until she's finished?" asked Perry. Peter rolled his eyes and headed towards Heather's delivery room by himself.

**-x-**

"She's crowing Heather," said the nurse, holding Heather's hand tightly and tears squeezed from her eyes.

"Heather!" Heather's eyes snapped open as she turned her head in the direction of the open door, seeing Peter standing there.

"Peter, not now!" Heather half screamed as another contraction took its course.

"You don't even bother calling any of your friends; you just call work and say 'sorry can't come in today, I'm having a baby'? What were you thinking? That you'd do this by yourself?"

"Peter if you're gonna bitch and moan you might as well take my hand and have a reason to bitch," said Heather reaching out for Peter's hand (who rolled his eyes and took it) and screamed, making Peter flinch twice: Once from the scream; again from the pain being inflicted on his hand.

**-x-**

"Does she have a name yet?" the nurse asked Heather (Peter was taken to get an x-ray on his hand).

"Abigail Christi," said Heather quietly, moving the blanket around her daughter's face and brushing a finder along her cheek.

"Abby Landrey, that's pretty," said the nurse writhing down the name.

"No," said Heather quickly, catching the nurse by surprise. "Wolfe."

"Alright, like the author or the animal?"

"The author," said Heather hugging her child closer to her body, her eyelids drooping slightly. She had left the office at 10 at night, and it was now about 8 in the morning. She hadn't gotten all that much sleep.

**-x-**

Peter walked into Heather's room, one of his hands bandaged and two Advil in his other. He paused, seeing Heather asleep in the bed, in her hand was the birth certificate.

It would be an invasion of privacy.

So what?

Peter walked forwards and slipped the paper from under Heather's hand, turning it over and reading the name written on it.

**CHILD'S FULL NAME: ABIGAIL CHRISTI WOLFE  
****TIME OF BIRTH: 7:29; FEBRUARY 1****ST****, 2007  
****MOTHER'S NAME: HEATHER JOANNE LANDREY  
****FATHER'S NAME: RYAN JAMES WOLFE**

Peter closed his eyes and suppressed a groan.

Ryan was the father. Ryan Wolfe.

"Damn," muttered Peter setting down the certificate of the desk by Heather's bed. He ran his good hand over his face, letting it rest over his eyes for a moment. "Damn," he said again, turning around and walking out of the room.

Peter placed his hands on his hips and dropped his head slightly. Looking up after a moment, he noticed Perry was asleep, sprawled along one of the chairs in the lobby and Derek was chatting up one of the female nurses. Peter kicked Perry's leg, making the man jerk awake.

"What?" he asked loudly blinking quickly, he spotted Peter's hand and let out a laugh like a bark. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

Peter ignored Perry and sat down next to him in the chair. Dropping his head into his hands, Peter sighed.

"You seen the baby yet?" asked Perry, resting is forearms on his knees and looking at the side of Peter's head. Peter nodded his head.

"Look's just like her father," he muttered into his hands, hoping Perry hadn't heard him.

He hadn't.

**Alright! That was annoying! Yeah for finally getting **_**that**_** thing done. But honestly, now that this thing's done we can get on with the plot. Yeah for plots!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"A wimp who works with taxes."...You left Ryan._


	11. Forgetful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or(almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**And just six precious hours before bed to forget everything I learned today.- **_**Calvin  
****chapter 11: Forgetful**

Heather sat in her apartment in her rocking chair, with Abby in her crib next to Heather's bed. Heather sat biting her thumb nail. Now would be a perfect time to call Ryan.

But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to call him. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away harshly before breaking down completely. She coughed into her hands as her breath caught in her throat.

Then Abby started crying.

Heather's heart wrenched and she stood up quickly, reaching over the bars of the crib and picking up her daughter. Placing her carefully in the crook of her elbow, Heather brushed Abby's dark, feather light hair off of her face.

"It's alright sweetheart," whispered Heather softly, hugging Abby closer to her chest and rocking back and forth. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

_You left Ryan._

Heather swallowed her tears and smiled down at her child, walking back towards the rocking chair wondering briefly if she was hungry.

_You left Ryan. You could have stayed._

Heather hummed to herself, trying to calm both Abby and her thoughts. Abby quieted after awhile, nuzzling her face into Heather's chest protectively.

_You left Ryan. You could have stayed. There was an opening, you could have convinced Peter to let you stay._

A second tear slipped out of Heather's eye.

**-x-**

"Professor Plum in the conservatoire with a machete," said Ryan, walking up to Calleigh and Horatio, standing in the hallway together discussing the case. Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor Jacob did it?" she asked almost surprised. Ryan smirked at her.

"Yup, caught his wife in the music department with the janitor, got angry, found a makeshift knife made out of that pot handle we found in the dumpster outside his house and flipped," said Ryan, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning at her. "Your hair looks nice by the way."

"Thanks, Ryan," said Calleigh giving Ryan a smile and holding back the urge to touch her hair just to make sure it was there.

"Calleigh!" Ryan and Horatio turned around to see Peter and Agent Perry walking towards them. He nodded to Horatio and Ryan respectively and stopped as he neared them. Perry just looked annoyed.

"Agent Elliot, Agent Perry," said Horatio (a.n. damn no sunglasses to take off). "What brings you to Miami?"

"Night shift has a forgery case. The other agent who was assigned to come had...something to take care of, so I was sent instead."

"I heard Agent Landrey was assigned on the case, too bad she wasn't able to make it," said Horatio, noting that Ryan had held his breath.

"Yeah," said Peter slowly, not really comfortable about telling Ryan, his co-workers _and_ Perry that Ryan had a daughter... that he _still_ didn't know about.

"I wanted to stop and say hello before you all disappeared," said Peter, Calleigh gave him a smile and Ryan just looked grimly at the two of them.

_He could _**so**_ kill me_, thought Perry, resisting the urge to step back just a little bit.

"How is Heather?" asked Ryan after a moment.

_Please tell me she's called him, _thought Peter nodding his head a little.

"She's fine, had to go to the hospital a couple months ago, but she's fine," Ryan raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?" Perry flinched inwardly.

"She had something...um, growing. They had to take it out," Peter suppressed the urge to hit Perry in the back of the skull and to laugh until his gut burst. Horatio's reaction was best, he just lifted his eyebrows.

"Well, we had better get going," said Peter, giving Calleigh a smile and nodding at Ryan and Horatio. (Perry avoided Ryan's eyes.)

"Damn that guy's big," muttered Perry, looking back over his shoulder at Ryan. Peter raised his eyebrows at Perry.

"You're just a wimp."

"A wimp who works with taxes."

"Alright you got me there."

**Oh! **_**Second **_**shortest chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know why but it made me laugh. I can totally see Perry being afraid of Ryan for a bit and then making some crack about taxes and then getting along with him. I hope you review, because if you don't I'll be sad.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _Heather buried her face in Abby's shoulder and choked back a sob..."No way!"_


	12. Ignorant

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Good Gravy, who's side are you on?!-**_** Calvin  
****chapter 12: Ignorant**

"Up."

Heather's blood froze. She spun around to see Abby standing next to her, arms stretched up towards her mother. Her big hazel eyes looked at Heather almost mischievously, and Heather was reminded briefly of Ryan.

"You just said your first word," breathed Heather, bending down and picking up Abby. Heather smiled wildly at her while Abby just smile because she could.

"Up, up, up," said Abby happily, pulling on Heather's hair.

_Now would be a great time to call Ryan!_ said that nagging voice inside her head. The same one who told her to call him when she was born, and when she took her first steps, and when Peter told Heather that he knew Ryan was Abby's father. Of course that was a bad day...

**-x-**

"_Heather," began Peter, watching Heather try and get Abby to spit up. Heather wasn't listening. "Heather," said Peter again firmly making Heather look up at him._

"_What?" she asked noticing his facial expression, Heather's face turned concerned. "Peter, what's wrong?"_

"_Ryan still doesn't know does he?"_

_Heather's face paled. Going slightly ridged and clenching her back teeth together, she swallowed. _

"_How do you know-"_

"_I saw Abby's birth certificate," said Peter, leaning onto Heather's kitchen counter and looking her in the eye. "Abigail Christi Wolfe,_ _time of birth: 7:29; February 1__st__, 2007 Mother's Name: Heather Joanne Landrey Father's Name: Ryan James_-"

"_Alright, I got it, you figured it out by stealing something from me. You want a medal?"_

"_Actually it was in plain sight," Heather glared at him as he joked, tears welling up in her eyes. She walked across the room (Peter following her with his eyes) and set Abby down in a playpen under the window, pausing for a moment to look out said window before spinning around, her face flushed and very clearly pissed off._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" hissed Heather stalking up to him and crossing her arms loosely over her chest. She shook her head, lips pursed and white. "Why- why do you have to do these things, Peter? Why?" asked Heather, her voice getting slightly high pitched as she began to hold back tears._

"_Heather, you should tell Ryan," Peter began walking towards her kitchen and away from Peter_

"_I can't tell him!" shouted Heather, spinning around, her hair falling out of the lose bun Peter hadn't noticed she had her hair in and began pacing. "I can't tell him now; it's too late, __**Abby**__ would be better off telling him!"_

_Peter shook his head. "Do you talk to him?"_

_Heather stopped her erratic pacing and stared at Peter. "Yes, a couple times a week, why-?"_

"_Do you love him, Heather?" asked Peter as Heather threw her hands into the air. She froze. Heather froze and just stared at him. Heather's head half shook to the side and she pointed to her apartment door._

"_Get out," she said, surprising Peter by sounding so calm._

"_Heather-"_

"_GET OUT!" she shouted; Abby started crying and Peter's mouth hung open in a lost retort. _

"_Heather, you can't-"_

"_Get. Out." she hissed, her eyes blazing as she went to tend to Abby, Peter starred at her back as Heather refused to acknowledge him any longer. Peter lifted his hand up in defeat and backed out Heather's apartment, pausing as he stepped halfway out the door._

"_I think you do love him, Heather," said Peter. Heather didn't respond, so Peter left, and shut the door softly with a click behind him._

_Heather buried her face in Abby's shoulder and choked back a sob._

**-x-**

Peter looked up, hearing a knock on his office door. Perry entered, poking his head in before winking at Peter and walking in with a brown bag.

"That's not alcohol is it?" asked Peter raising an eyebrow. Perry dropped his arms dejectedly and stared at Peter in disbelief.

"Peter, you know the rules."

"Right, only on Tuesdays, I forgot," Perry rolled his eyes and set the bag in front of Peter. "It's Thursday, there isn't weed in there, right?"

Perry made a zipping motion across his lips with his index finger and thumb and sat down across from Peter. Peter became scared and opened the bag.

"Cupcakes?"

"Derek's wife made 'em," said Perry pulling one out for himself and licking the top of the cupcake, getting blue and purple frosting on his nose.

"Perry, these are for Abby's birthday."

"I just took one."

"You have a very weird fetish for little donut holes with frosting on them don't you?"

"Blues the best flavor," said Perry childishly, taking a bite of his cupcake. Peter looked at him for a very awkward moment before slowly picking the bag up off the desk and setting it next to his chair.

"Finish the cupcake and get back to work Perry," Perry pouted and Peter rolled his eyes.

The door swung open and a wave of brown locks came flying through the door. Perry stuffed three quarters of his cupcake into his mouth and sat there trying to look very innocent while Abby came to a stop, breathing heavily. Her hazel eyes sparkled, making her look like a puppy.

_Just like Ryan did before he cut his hair,_ thought Peter, looking at the little girl with a fatherly adoration.

"Hi, Uncle Peter!" said Abby excitedly, clasping her hands behind her back. "Do you know what day it is?" she asked, swaying back and forth on her heels.

"The first of February."

"No!" said Abby shaking her head wildly.

"'Fathsu, 'fut, I 'erd," said Perry between a mouthful of pastry. Peter gave Perry a look.

"Valentines day is coming up."

"That's not it!"

"Derth' 'ettin' ah prmutoon wriht? (Derek's getting a promotion, right?)" Peter stared at a piece of cupcake that had flown out of Perry's mouth and onto his desk, then back up at Perry who grinned innocently at him, showing off a mouthful of food.

"But that's not it either!" said Abby breathlessly. She motioned Peter closer to her and cupped his ear with both her hands and whispered into it.

"It's my birthday."

"No!" said Peter, feigning complete shock. "No way!"

"Yes way," said Abby, her face brightening.

"'ow ol' ar' euw?" asked Perry, swallowing the rest of his cupcake.

"Three," said Abby, holding up three fingers at Perry. Peter suddenly frowned.

"Abby does your mom know where you are?" Abby suppressed a smile and shook her head. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Perry, go find Heather, she's probably freaking out."

"Got it, common Abbs, let's find her before she does something stupid."

Peter shook his head, watching the little girl in an orange, long sleeved shirt and overalls that were almost too big for her, follow Perry out of his office, shutting the door behind them.

Peter leaned his head down over his work, trying to find out when the Phoenix records went bad. Big fraud problems down there.

The door burst open once again, making Peter jump. He looked up, seeing a very flustered Heather, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed.

"Peter have you seen-"

"She's with Perry," said Peter, running his hand threw his hair distractedly, trying to calm his nerves.

Heather sighed, shaking her head. Peter stood up; moving past her and shutting the door.

"Have you called Ryan today?" he asked, continuing to face the door. He heard Heather's guard drop as she sunk into a chair in front of Peter's desk.

"Yeah, he called me this morning, asked me what was going on," Peter nodded, turning to look at the back of her head. "I told him about Jacob's car accident."

**-x-**

_The phone rang in Heather's apartment. Groaning, she checked the phone charger, looking at the I.D. number._

"_Damn it where's the phone?" she mumbled to herself, running a hand through her hair. Ryan was calling, and Heather could think of a number of reasons why that could be a bad thing. She spun around once before her eyes locked on the couch. "There you are," she muttered walking over and grabbing the device._

_She answered just in time._

"_Hello?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ear and then resting said hand on her abdomen unconsciously._

"_Hey, Heather. Sorry to call so early."_

I've been up since 5:29,_ thought Heather, smiling into the receiver at Ryan's thoughtfulness anyways._

"_It's fine, I've been up for awhile."_

"_It seems like I haven't talked to you in forever, I've practically lived at the office this week."_

"_Yeah, I heard about he serial kidnapper," said Heather, instinctively looking behind her towards the bathroom where Abby was singing while brushing her hair and teeth._

"_You want me to leave, you want me to stay, you ask me to come back and you turn and walk away!..."_

_Heather rolled her eyes, needing to remember to tell Perry to stop playing Pat Benatar in the office during lunch._

"_I can't imagine losing a child like that," said Heather quietly, continuing to watch the closed door for a moment longer._

"_I know what you mean-"_

No you don't, but you should. Yeah, but that's my fault, damn it.

"_-But because of this monster, I haven't gotten to check me phone messages. I missed a few from my brother-"_

Dave.

"_-a couple from my aunt-"_

Sam, I think.

"_And a message that had you crying in it. Couldn't make out what you were saying, are you alright?"_

I love you for calling.

"_My um, my brother was in a car accident."_

_**-x- (double flashback)**_

_**Heather ran a hand across her tear stained cheeks, pacing back and forth down the hospital's waiting room, Abby and Perry watched her, both looking very comical as their eyes followed her.**_

"_**Mommy, is Uncle Jacob okay?" asked Abby, swinging her legs back and forth so her toes scraped along the ground. Perry looked down at Abby with mock concern.**_

"_**Your mom's having a bit of a mental breakdown right now. Let's not talk and find out how long it'll take for her to crack."**_

_**Heather stopped pacing for a moment to glare at Perry.**_

"_**Why are you here? Where's Derek?"**_

"_**Probably too busy eating Dana's sweet, oh so lovely crab cakes," muttered Perry, talking about Derek's wife, glaring to himself. Heather rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Miss Landrey?" Heather twirled around to look at the doctor who'd walked up behind her.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Jacob's sustained a broken leg and a collapsed lung. He also has a severe concussion. He slipped into a coma while we were repairing a torn artery. He's lucky to be alive."**_

"_**But he's comatose," said Heather, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Is there any chance- is there a chance he could come out of the coma?"**_

"_**Right now we're not sure," said the doctor almost sheepishly. She placed a hand on Heather's shoulder and squeezed it. Heather took in a shaky breath before nodding and turning away slightly. The doctor left Heather who turned back to Perry and Abby.**_

"_**I'll be right back," Heather whispered, heading towards the bathroom.**_

_**Pulling out her phone, she dialed Ryan's number; letting her back fall against the wall and sliding down to the floor. The answering machine beeped.**_

"_**This is Ryan Wolfe, I'm probably on a case. Leave a message, I'll get back to you."**_

"_**Hey, Ryan, it's Heather," Heather choked back a sob. "I just wanted to call and talk, but you're busy so I- I guess I'll call you later," Heather hung up with a shaky goodbye; dropping her phone into her lap.**_

**-x-**

"How is Jacob?" asked Peter as the two of them walked towards the conference room for Abby's party. Heather nodded.

"He's good, he's doing better, my sister took him home and now his girlfriend, Bethany or Mary-Beth, or something country like that, she's watching him. Making sure he doesn't overexert himself."

Peter chuckled to himself and opened the door for Heather, walking in after her.

"Where's Abby?" asked Loretta. Loretta worked across the building, sometimes catching Abby when she would wander off. Her black hair, accompanied with her glasses, glittered in the sunlight. Heather shrugged.

"Somewhere with, Perry-," began Heather only to be interrupted bythe door opening and somebody hurrying in.

"They're coming!" squealed the petite blonde woman shutting the door quickly. Heather shook her head in amusement, looking around at the transformed conference room. It was- it was actually pretty scary, Heather had to admit.

Orange and green streamers and balloons, lion party hat's on every head, and Glen Cole in a sombrero. That was a Kodak moment just like that.

Heather turned to face the conference room door completely as it opened. Everyone yelled surprise as Perry and Abby walked in. Abby smiled wildly, and Heather had a feeling she knew it was coming.

Abby pulled a stuffed lion out of Glen's hat.

**This is one of the longer ones. Compensating for the last chapter I guess. I hope you review! I love reviews. : )**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:__"Heather you're going..."...Peter shut the door after she walked in.__That's never a good sign._


	13. Boundaries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**What?! Admit defeat? Never!!- **_**Calvin  
****chapter 13: Boundaries**

"Heather you're going to Miami. Now get on the fucking plane!"

**-x-**

_Heather watched Cole talking to Peter in his office. Well, actually everybody in the office was watching. Perry had actually paused his Bon Jovi CD to hear the conversation better. _

_Alright. They were screaming at each other._

_Shouting. Shouting sounded more manly...According to who? Perry? Yeah right. Screaming._

"_...What's the point of an informant down there? We already have one-"_

"_Boa Vista doesn't count. She has no experience with fraud-"_

"_She's perfectly capable of doing anything we ask of her-"_

"_We cannot have her working with the FBI _and_ as a CSI full time. She'd -"_

"_Blow up, yeah I got it. So who's going?"_

_Cole gave Peter a look and said something that nobody heard._

"_Anybody catch that?" asked Perry loudly, causing everyone to laugh. Heather (as well as a number of other people) shook her head and continued working._

"_Agent Landery, can we see you for a moment?" Heather looked up._

"_No shit," muttered Heather, her face paling slightly. Perry kicked her under the desk lightly, causing Heather to jump. She gave Perry a glance before standing up and making her way towards the office. _

_Peter shut the door after she walked in._

_That's never a good sign. _

_Heather swallowed, looking around her nervously; smoothing out her skirt for a moment before deciding to stop._

"_Heather," began Cole, taking a seat behind his very intimidating desk and looking at her almost sternly. "We need you to go to Miami."_

_Heather felt like throwing up._

"_No," she said almost laughing at the idea, her heart beating very fast._

"_Heather, that wasn't a question. We _need_ you to go to Miami."_

"_I-I can't," Heather turned to look at Peter. He wasn't looking at her. "I can't just move. My family's here, Abby's got friends at day care, I can't just leave. Peter, no, I can't just leave."_

_Peter didn't look at her._

"_You agree with him," a flash of anger swept over Heather. "You _**want**_ me to go!"_

"_I think you should," he said quietly. Heather shook her head._

"_You're unbelievable," she whispered, running her hands over her hair and fighting off the erg to hit him._

"_You leave next Wednesday," said Cole picking up his phone and dialing a number. "I'll book your tickets."_

_Heather blinked back tears from her eyes, continuing to stare at Peter. He closed his eyes and turned away._

_Heather walked out of Agent Cole's office and towards her desk._

"_Hey, Heather," began Perry quietly. "What did they want?"_

_Heather sucked in a breath, starring at her desk were a picture of her and Abby was sitting next to her computer._

"_I'm moving to Miami."_

**-x-**

Heather shouldered her carry on bag, giving Peter one final glare before picking up Abby and handing her boarding pass to the flight attendant.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Heather," Peter called after her as she disappeared watching Abby wave goodbye to him. Peter dropped his head. "Damn it Heather."

**-x-**

Half an hour to go.

Heather tapped her foot nervously, glancing over at Abby. Her head was resting against Heather's chest, holding the lion she'd gotten from Agent Cole named Benji.

Odd name for a lion but Heather hadn't said anything.

Brushing back Abby's hair, Heather starred at the plane phone attached to the seat in front of her.

She didn't have a ride back from the airport.

Picking up the phone she paused for a moment trying to remember the number she wanted to call.

"_This is Boa Vista."_

"Natalia, it's Heather. I need a favor."

**-x-**

Heather sat next to Natalia as she drove them to Natalia's apartment. She hadn't spoken since Heather had gotten off the plane; except to ask what Abby's name was.

"How old is she?" asked Natalia, not taking her eyes off the road.

"She turned 3 February first," said Heather, glancing behind her to look at Abby, still asleep, in the back seat.

"You were here nine months before that," said Natalia quietly, her gaze shifting towards Heather. Heather closed her eyes and put a hand to her temple.

"Did Peter call you?"

"No, he just warned me you'd been different. That's part of the reason I guess, you know?"

"Peter and I are not speaking at the moment," said Heather almost harshly, Natalia actually stared at her.

"Why?"

"I really didn't want to come to Miami," she mumbled leaning her head against the glass window.

"What happened?"

"I got pregnant."

Natalia pulled into Heather's hotel parking lot and parked the car. She turned in her seat to stare at Heather.

"It _did_ happen here?"

"Yeah, please don't say anything."

"Alright. I wont pry."

The two stayed quiet throughout the remainder of the evening; moving Heather's suit cases up into her hotel room; making small talk, and avoiding subjects involving Abby and Peter.

**-x-**

Heather shuffled threw her things, looking for a purse to use at work tomorrow. Heather cringed at the thought. Work. Ryan. Bedlam.

She touched a purse she hadn't seen in a long time. Heather starred at it as the events of what caused her abandonment of this _particular_ purse came pouring back to her.

It was _that_ purse.

And if it was _that_ purse, that CD would be in it.

Ryan's CD.

She hadn't even listened to it. Heather's hand shook slightly as she rummaged through the purse, her hand touching the corner of a CD case.

Pulling it out, she placed it in her CD player and tried not to cry for many reasons. Most of them being obvious: it was the same kind of music that had caused her to fall in love with Ryan in the first place.

_Was _she in love with Ryan? Of course she was.

Of course she was.

**I can't think of anything else to write. This chapter was almost boring. The first part was okay, and the last part was ok, but I'm sorry I had to put you all through the middle. I just had to get Heather to Miami somehow and this was the only way I knew how...to bore you. Just kidding, read and review because you all love me so much.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time: What was she supposed to do now that Abby's babysitter was sick? Bring her into her first day at Miami-Dade: PD?... "We? We need to calm down? No, I need to calm down, you need to freak out a little more."_


	14. Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Here's the very sorry song. Won't you help me and sing alongg?-**_**Calvin  
**_**Bumbumbum- **_**Hobbes  
**_**I blew it!-**_**Calvin  
**_**He's sorry!- **_**Hobbes  
**_**I knew it!...- **_**Calvin  
**_**So sorry!- **_**Hobbes  
**_**I'm very, very sorry that I took your precious flaaggg!- **_**Calvin  
**_**Just don't do it anymore you scurvy scalawaaggg!- **_**Hobbes  
****  
chapter 14: Unforgivable**

Heather looked at herself in the mirror, watching her refection. Her dark green top making her brown eyes glitter. She shrugged on her blazer and flipped her hair over her shoulders as the phone rang.

Frowning, Heather reached over to grab the hotel's bathroom receiver andanswered.

"_Ms. Landery, I'm soo sorry,"_ Heather winced at the nasally voice on the other end of the phone.

"You're sick, Kelly. It's fine," _So not fine_.

"_But I feel really bad! You were counting on me and-"_

"You're 18 years old and you're apologizing to me for getting a cold?" _so unbelievably bad._

"_I'm sorry again, Ms. Landrey,"_ said Kelly one last time before having a coughing fit and being forced to go to bed and sleep.

"Fuck," muttered Heather, bracing her hands against the bathroom counter top and dropping her head.

What was she supposed to do now that Abby's babysitter was sick? Bring her into her first day at Miami-Dade?

**-x-**

Heather wanted to cry. This was going to be horrific. She was bringing her daughter to her first day a the crime lab. _Ryan_ worked at the crime lab.

_So, so bad._

Ryan was going to know just by looking at her. Natalia had figured it out; she just wasn't saying anything.

Heather shook her head and concentrated on the road, tapping her fingers against the rental's steering wheel, glancing back at Abby in her car seat every now and then.

Heather ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled into the MDPD and parked her car in an available spot, near the entrance. She got out of the car and opened the back door to unbuckle Abby.

She wanted to crawl back into bed and die.

But instead she picked up Abby and walked across the parking lot and into the lab, walking into the elevator (which was empty...thank god) and waited.

"Mommy, where are we?"

Heather looked at the little girl in a long sleeved, green shirt and overalls that were almost too big for her, her dark brown hair pulled into pigtails near her ears.

"I have a new job now, so we're living in Miami for awhile. I told you that," Abby shrugged.

"I forgot," Heather shook her head, holding back an eye roll as the elevator doors opened. And just as her luck would have it Horatio was waiting on the other side. He raised his eyebrows at her, almost interestingly.

"Heather Landrey," he began, his voice coming out in almost a drawl, causing Heather to shiver. "What a surprise, though I was expecting Peter Elliott."

"I apparently have no life and was sent in his place."

"I understand you're upset, and who's this?" asked Horatio completely ignoring the situation, his demeanor taking on a softer note as he lead forward a bit to met eyes with Abby.

"I'm Abby," said Abby almost shyly. Horatio smiled at the girl and glanced down in a way Heather would expect him to and nodded his head.

"Well, Ms. Landrey, welcome back to Miami ."

"Thanks," said Heather, faltering over her words. She made her way past Horatio and towards the front desk, meeting none other than Calleigh Dughesne. Heather held back a groan and signed in her name.

"Hi," Heather's blood froze as Abby introduced herself to Calleigh. The blonde turned her head in surprise.

"Heather," she said, raising her eyebrows, Heather grinned at her, tight lipped and hoisted Abby higher up on her hip.

"Hey, Calleigh," Calleigh just stared at Abby for a moment before blinking, as her pager went off and she had to leave. Calleigh waved to Abby and gave Heather a curious look.

Now Ryan's boss and his best friend knew he had a daughter. And she hadn't even spoken more than three sentences. Bad couldn't even explain the situation. But maybe Calleigh didn't know about them sleeping together, maybe she was just confused.

_I'd be confused if Ryan's female doppelganger walked into the crime lab._

"Heather!" Heather turned to see Natalia walking towards her quickly.

"Hey, Natalia-"

"I can't stay and chat, I've got a case, Ryan and Alexx are on there way back in and I've got to track a lead," Heather watched her walk past her, talking (or more like rambling) over her shoulder as she left Heather standing next to the front desk with her mouth hanging open.

"Bye then," she mumbled.

"Heather," Heather jumped as Horatio's voice drifted into her ears from behind her.

"Horatio, I thought you had a case."

"No. We need to talk, Heather," Horatio fingered the edges of his sunglasses, Heather groaned inwardly.

"Sure," said Heather, setting down Abby and following Horatio. "Abby, sit over there hon', okay?" Abby nodded and almost skipped over to the 'comforting corridor' to sit in the benches.

Horatio turned to look at Heather, his eyes slightly softened. Heather crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet guiltily.

"Heather," Horatio's voice was softer than Heather expected it to be, and her eyes filled with tears compulsively. "Heather, it's going to be alright. Heather," she broke down completely, dropping her head into her hands and sobbing.

Horatio placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning her into his chest and stroking her hair. "Heather, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright."

Heather uncovered her face and swallowed, whipping the tears off of her face.

"You knew just by looking at her didn't you?" asked Heather, not bothering to removed her head from Horatio's chest. She felt the vibrations in his chest as he chuckled at her.

"Yes I did," he said pulling her away from him and looking her in the face. "He's not going to make a scene."

"He wouldn't have to suppress the urge if my babysitter hadn't canceled on me," admitted Heather bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look at Abby.

"I'll go as far to assume Mr. Wolfe nor anyone beside you and Mr. Elliot has any idea he's Abby's father?" Heather sputtered in surprise.

"How did you know Peter knew?" asked Heather looking at Horatio wildly. He gave her a small smile.

"It's a tiny bit obvious, Ms. Landrey," Heather choked back a laugh and began turning, with every attempt of taking Abby into her office and locking the door...forever.

"Ms. Landrey, perhaps you'd better catch Ryan before he spots you," said Horatio just loudly enough so that Heather heard him. Her heart stopped as she spotted Ryan walking out of the elevator with a very pretty black woman, who Heather recognized as the coroner.

"Oh god," muttered Heather, walking forward quickly.

"Mommy, Uncle Peter's here!" shouted Abby excitedly, jumping down from her seat and waving towards the elevator. Heather had just enough time to groan.

"Heather?" Her heart jumped into her throat as she heard Ryan call her name. She looked up at him, watching amazement sweep over his face. Behind him Peter had froze as well and stared at Ryan's back. His gaze slowly shifted to Heather's eyes until they locked with hers. Heather ignored Peter.

"Ryan," said Heather almost breathlessly, walking towards him. The boy looked like he was trying not to kiss her.

"Mommy?" both Heather and Ryan looked over at Abby, standing a few feet away from them, pulling at her stuffed lions ear. Heather glanced at Ryan who was still looking at Abby. Almost staring at her.

She backed up slowly, looking from Ryan to daughter and finally looking at Peter. She stopped walking at stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Heather," said Peter, walking forward. "I didn't mean for Ryan to find out this way, I was just trying to get you to take a step in the right direction-"

Peter froze as Ryan arm jutted out, blocking his advancement on Heather. Ryan didn't turn away from Abby immediately, instead, he closed his eyes and spoke softly.

"What did you just say?" asked Ryan, not caring that Peter was taller than he was, his voice not masking any of the venom that it held. Peter looked from Heather to Ryan.

"I'm sorry if I just fucked-"

"Peter!"

"-Sorry- screwed everything up, but I couldn't let you throw Abby's life away," said Peter, finishing quietly. Ryan's arm dropped and he looked at Heather, his eyes asking every single question she didn't want to answer, and his mouth not being able to form coherent words.

Peter walked forward, taking Heather's elbow and pulling her away from Ryan and Abby a good two yards until he stopped.

Ryan looked down at Abby again as she sighed dramatically and turned to sit back in her chair. Ryan sat next to her, looking at the beginnings of a ratty old lion in her arms.

"Hi," said Ryan, Abby looked at him and smiled. "What's his name?"

"Benji," said Abby hugging the animal closer to her chest. "What's yours?"

"My name's Ryan."

"I'm Abby," she said her hazel eyes locking on his.

"Abby," repeated Ryan, looking over at Heather, who was bitting her knuckles as she watched them. "That's a pretty name."

Abby just smiled at him, looking down at her lion and pulled on one of the whiskers on Benji's stuffed face. Ryan fought down the erg to brush Abby's hair from her face.

He licked his upper lip and looked down at his feet. He felt Abby's hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, her eyes looking at him with concern. Ryan pursed his lips together lightly and pressed his left hand against the side of Abby's face, letting his thumb brush her cheek.

"I'm fine," he said quietly an endearment catching in his throat. He blinked back tears and stood up, letting both his arms fall to his sides. He caught Heather's eye.

Walking up to her, he caught her elbow with his hand and led her away from both Peter and Abby's earshot.

"You lied to me, Heather," he said evenly, letting her go and crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to look at her. Heather took a step away from him.

"I did not-"

"I specifically asked you every time you answered the phone what was going on in your life. You had every opportunity-"

"I'm not obligated!"

"-To tell me I had fathered a child," finished Ryan, his eyes smoldering (and Heather was secretly intrigued).

"I'm sorry," said Heather, knowing that, _that_ answer was probably the last one he wanted to ever hear from her. And just as she predicted, Ryan's mouth dropped.

"You're sorry?" he hissed, anger evaporating off of him, he looked away from her for a moment, running his hand over his mouth. "Why?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Because you're right. You had every right to know-"

"That's not what I meant," he said, leaning closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anybody," Heather admitted. Ryan shook his head.

"You told Peter," he said quietly, and Heather realized that was why he was mostly upset.

"I didn't tell him! He stole her fucking birth certificate and kept it to himself for three months! I didn't tell him a goddamned thing! He told me to tell you!"

"Then why didn't you?" At that it was Heather's turn to look away.

"Because I was scared," Ryan shook his head again, even before she began.

"No, no that doesn't work for me. You couldn't have been scared for three and a half years Heather. The fear ebbs away eventually, and I have _never_ given you a reason to be afraid of me."

"You're scaring me now," Heather retorted, watching as Ryan's face softened a touch (most likely involuntarily).

"Tell me why," he asked again.

"I was afraid!" said Heather again, her voice rising. "I was scared about what you would say if I told you. Yeah, you're right, I had every opportunity to tell you, but I didn't. Every time I told myself to just call you, I would think of another reason why that would be a bad idea. I was afraid you would hang up and fly to Washington. Leave your life, your friends, your family- for me. I was afraid you would ask me-"

"Heather?" Ryan wasn't looking at her any more, his features slightly crestfallen.

"-To move to Miami-"

"Heather," Ryan was starring in Abby's direction, his face turning serious.

"-Because you _know_ I would have said yes. You _know_ I can't say 'no' to you Ryan-"

"Heather!" shouted Ryan, looking completely petrified.

"WHAT!?" Heather shouted back, obviously not even close to finishing her rant.

"Where is she?" he asked, taking a few steps towards where Abby was sitting.

"What?" Heather asked again. Where Abby _had_ _been_ sitting. Heather looked around her once, not seeing her in the CSI lobby. "Abby?"

Nothing.

"Heather, she doesn't leave this behind wherever she goes somewhere does she?" asked Ryan, pointing to the stuffed lion. Heather's hand drifted towards her open mouth and Ryan got the message. "Oh, god."

"Abby!" shouted Heather, startling a few of the lab tech.'s who had thought it safe to go back to work. "Abby!"

Heather spun around again, not seeing Peter anywhere either.

"Maybe Peter took her somewhere," suggested Ryan, appearing behind her and letting his hand drop to her shoulder comfortingly.

"I took who where?" asked Peter. Ryan and Heather turned to see Peter looking at them curiously. "What's going on?"

"Peter have you seen Abby?" asked Heather almost frantically. Peter shook his head.

"No, why? Where is she?"

"I'm going to go ask Paula if she's seen anything," said Ryan into Heather's ear, letting his hand fall off her shoulder.

"Heather what's going on?"

"Abby!" shouted Heather again, not answering Peter. He touched her elbow.

"Heather where's Abby?" she so wanted to say something cleaver back to him, something witty, like Perry would have if he was here. She opened her mouth to say something about playing hide and seek in a lab (very sarcastically of course) when she caught Ryan's eyes as he came into eyeshot.

Ryan looked at her and shook his head. "She's not here."

Heather let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't know," she said quietly, answering Peter's question. Ryan walked up to the two of them, pulling out his phone.

"I'm calling Horatio."

"I'll get your sister on the phone," said Peter, finding an excuse to get away from the two parents.

Heather didn't really hear them. Her eye had caught the stuffed animal on the chair, in the middle of the crime lab. She didn't notice when Ryan closed his phone and looked at her, leaning down a bit to catch her eyes.

"Horatio's checking the rest of the building to see if she got lost, and Tripp's looking outside."

"Who?" asked Heather, her breathing becoming hyperventilated as it dawned on her that Abby was missing.

"Detective Frank Tripp. He's looking outside for Abby."

"He doesn't know what she looks like," said Heather, pushing past Ryan and heading towards the seats where Abby had been sitting, only Ryan caught her arm before she could go far.

"I told him he'd know her when he saw her," said Ryan, giving Heather a weak smile. Heather's breathing was still very fast.

"Okay," she said nodding her head quickly, licking her lips and taking a deep breath then continuing her rapid breathing once more.

"Heather," began Ryan, only to look at her funny and place his hand on her arm. "Heather, we need to calm down," Heather spun around to look at him.

"We? We need to calm down? No, I need to calm down, you need to freak out a little more."

"Hey, Ryan, I didn't see anyone out front," said Frank his southern accent drifting around the hallway. His eyebrows furrowed as he spotted Heather. "Who exactly are you looking for?"

"Ryan, I got a print from the water gun-," Eric's voice faltered as he spotted Heather in the hallway with Ryan and Frank. "What did I just walk in on?" he asked taking Heather's appearance completely by surprise.

"Ryan, do you have the capability to freak out just a tiny bit more, just so that I know you care?"

"No," said Frank and Eric simultaneously, giving each other grins.

"Heather, if I freaked out I'd hurt somebody," said Ryan, turning her attention (and slack jaw) away from Frank and Eric.

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Frank once more, still completely lost on the subject.

Ryan and Heather didn't listen to his question..

"Please Ryan, I need you to freak out," said Heather seriously. "For Abby's sake please freak out!"

"Hey, who's Abby?" asked Eric, tapping Ryan shoulder.

Ryan didn't answer him, he just kept looking at Heather. Finally he nodded. Heather, mouthed the words 'thank you' and wrapped her arms around his neck, burring her face in his shoulder. Frank and Eric looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank asked. Eric shook his head.

"I seriously don't know."

"Ms. Landrey, Mr. Wolfe I heard we had a problem," said Horatio walking up to them. Heather suddenly became extremely annoyed with his tone. She broke away from Ryan and walked past Frank and Eric towards the redhead.

Not stopping to even consider the fact that this could be a very bad idea, Heather stopped short of plowing Horatio over and slapped him across the face.

Frank, Ryan, and Eric's mouths all dropped.

_Nobody_ hit Horatio.

"Our daughter is missing and all you can say is ' we have a problem'?" shouted Heather, her face flushed. Horatio touched his jaw for a moment before nodding sincerely.

"I'm sorry," he said, touching Heather's face gently. Her lip quivered as she nodded back.

"I'm sorry too," she said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Ms. Landrey, everything is going to be alright."

"Wait, did you just say _daughter_?" asked Eric, he looked from Ryan to Heather, his eyes going wide. "Oh man, Wolfe."

"Heather!" the party turned to see Natalia walking towards them, her heels clicking against the floor. "Heather, where's Abby?"

"Frank, put out an Amber Alert on a three year old girl," said Horatio, letting his hands slip into his pockets.

"What's the name?" asked Frank, pulling out a note pad.

"Abigail Wolfe."

**Hell yes! That is what I have been leading up to from the begging! Ryan got to meet Abby, and then **_**whoosh**_** she was taken right out from under him. If ya'll have been paying attention, you should know that in chapter 12 I mentioned a serial kidnapper. Don't worry, all will be explained, and accompanied by flashbacks. Review my beloved minions! Review and wait.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time: "Anywhere specific...?" "Everywhere," Maxine looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. ..."I think we just got a clue."_


	15. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**...I'm crying because out there he's gone, but he's not gone inside me.-**_** Calvin  
****chapter 15: Lost**

"Hey, Wolfe, wanna talk for a sec?" asked Eric popping his head into the break room where he and Heather were sitting together, neither of them speaking to each other. Ryan sighed and stood up, placing a hand on Heather's shoulder as he walked passed her.

"What's up?" he asked as Eric lead him away from the break room.

"Technically, I need to ask you what you were doing when Abby was abducted, but how _I _would word it would be, what the fuck was so important that you missed somebody kidnapping your daughter?" asked Eric harshly. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at him. One because now the officers were staring at them and two because of the look on Ryan's face after he'd said it.

"We were arguing," he said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You and Heather? What a shocker," mumbled Eric, holding back the urge to roll his eyes.

"She never told me," Ryan said quietly. Eric looked mildly shocked.

"You serious?"

"I would have told you if she did."

"You would consider me that much of a friend?" asked Eric almost touched.

"No," said Ryan, looking at him, a smirk playing around his mouth. "I do trust you that much."

"Nice," said Eric, looking over at the hallway Horatio had recently deemed a crime scene. "Horatio thinks this is the same guy."

"That's what I'm thinking too."

"Hey, it wasn't my case," said Eric shrugging his shoulders.

"Did they get anything off of the lion?" asked Ryan, noting the hesitant stance Eric had taken.

"I really shouldn't be telling you."

"If it's the same guy it's technically my case."

"_Hey, Valera!" said Eric walking up to Maxine and handing her a paper bag._

"_What's this?" she asked, picking it up and opening it._

"_New evidence."_

"_Stuffed lion, nice," said Maxine picking up a cue tip. "Anywhere specific...?"_

"_Everywhere," Maxine looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "Kidnapping case."_

"_New vic?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_He never left evidence behind before," Maxine muttered to herself._

"_He's never kidnapped in a public place before."_

"_No way," said Maxine, her eyes going wide. "That's what the screaming was?"_

"_Heather Landrey, you remember her?"_

"_Yeah, how could I forget."_

"_Her daughter," Maxine shook her head._

"_I'm not particularly fond of her, but I would never wish that to happen to anyone."_

"_Would you be even more thorough if I told you the girl's father is Wolfe?" Maxine's mouth dropped._

"_Ryan? Wow," Eric watched her for a moment more until Maxine looked back up at him, tilting her head at him playfully. "No more gossip?"_

"_Not now, you'll get back to me on the bear?"_

"_It's a lion Eric," said Maxine as Eric left the lab, a grin of both their faces._

"Yeah we got something. Valera got the same guy that she got off the other evidence in the other cases. No match through AFIS. How you holding up?"

"I'd be worse off if I knew her."

Eric nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, both of them watching Calleigh and Natalia process the 'scene'.

"What's with the hustle and bustle?" Both men turned to see Alexx walking towards them.

"Hey, Alexx," said Eric, nodding her over.

"Seriously, what's going on?" she asked looking over Eric's shoulder. "Why are they processing the hallway?"

"Kidnapping," said Eric, noting how Ryan bristled slightly.

"Poor baby, what's the child's name?"

"Abby," said Ryan softly, Alexx looked over at him.

"I heard Calleigh talking about a little girl named Abby- Ryan, are you okay?" Alexx placed a hand on his arm, not backing off when he flinched a bit at the touch. "Honey? You okay?"

"Hey, I'm ah, going to see if I can help H out," said Eric backing up. Alexx waited for a moment after Eric left before asking Ryan what was wrong again.

"Ryan? Tell me what's wrong, baby."

"She was my daughter, Alexx," said Ryan, dropping his head, tears pricking the back of his eyes. Alexx moved her hand up his arm and around his shoulders, hugging him to her.

"Oh, Ryan," whispered Alexx, her hand drifting to the back of his neck, the other wrapping around his shoulders.

"I screwed up, Alexx," muttered Ryan thickly in her ear. "I can't help thinking it's my fault."

"Hush, honey, it's not your fault," said Alexx firmly, tightening her grip around him.

"_Ryan, check this out," said Natalia waving him over. The two were working a scene near the bay, looking for any signs of their kidnapper. So far they had been lucky in finding their first victim (thankfully unharmed), but the case had gone cold when a sniper took out their suspect. That had been Natalia's fist shooting, and she hadn't taken it well. _

"_What's up?" he asked placing his hands on his hips as he walked up to Natalia and a suspect she was talking to._

"_This guy says he has info on our kidnapper."_

"_Really?" said Ryan, leaning forward and crossing his arms. "What did he say?"_

"_Wait, what kidnaps?" said the man, looking bewildered. Natalia and Ryan ignored him._

"_Say's he owns a warehouse near by where Donna Fitzgerald was taken."_

"_Who?" ignored again._

"_That's interesting, I have a question," said Ryan, looking at the man (who looked very nervous under the presence of two cops). "Do you have any regular customers? Maybe one that deals with crates?" _

_The man looked from one to the other, still looking bewildered._

"_Y-yeah. How'd you know-."_

"_Where's your building located?" asked Natalia, taking out her walkie-talkie._

"_Couple blocks down," said the man, still looking bewildered._

"_Nat," began Ryan, not looking at either of them anymore, instead, looking across the street at a man who was starring at the scene, arms cross, sunglasses and a hat over his head._

"_Is that our guy?" _

"_Matches the description Brandon gave us," said Ryan, talking about their first victim. He drew his weapon and started walking forward (whilst avoiding traffic magnificently) towards their assumed suspect._

"_Ryan!" shouted Natalia, still trying to talk into her walkie-talkie as well as subdue their suspect. "Ryan, don't!"_

"_Listen to the pretty lady officer," said the accused, opening his hands out in front of him, like he wanted Ryan to hug him._

"_Shut up and let me see your hands," said Ryan pointing his gun at him._

"_I haven't done anything wrong, officer."_

"He was right there," whispered Ryan, pulling away from Alexx. She placed her palm on Ryan cheek and hushed him again.

"It wasn't your fault, baby," Ryan took a deep breath and sighed, nodding his head. Alexx smiled at him and walked away, glancing at the cation tape one last time before retreating into her morgue. Ryan headed back towards the break room only to stop as a hand touched his back.

Natalia and Ryan had become almost friends over the years, especially since they started this case together. It wasn't the kind of friendship Ryan had with Calleigh or Alexx, but it was still nice to trust her.

"Hey, Ryan," she said as he turned around, Ryan gave her a small smile. "Are you okay?"

Ryan shook his head, looking over her head at Calleigh and Eric talking quietly to each other. "I'm really not, Nat," he said running a hand over his forehead.

"Don't blame her for this, Ryan," said Natalia quietly, nodding over at Heather in the break room. Ryan followed her gaze, watching Heather sip at a cup of tea in her hands, tapping her foot incessantly against the floor.

"I can't help it," he said looking back at Natalia.

"Try," said Natalia patting his shoulder and walking towards the A/V lab.

**-x-**

_It was too fast to remember what happened. They stormed in (Natalia hanging back a bit, still not qualified to carry a service weapon) and pretty much dislocated the man's arm. Natalia heard pounding coming from one of the crates. She turned slowly and starred at the only crate big enough to hold a five year old boy, and still not give him enough room for much movement._

"_Ryan! I need keys!" shouted Natalia, rushing forward towards the crate._

"_What?" he asked her, turning around to stare at her._

"_Keys!" she shouted again, fumbling with the padlock on the box. Ryan appeared behind her with the key she needed and handed it to her. She muttered a thanks and unlocked the lock, swinging the lip open and starring into two blue eyes._

"_Is your name Brandon?" she asked quietly, hearing Ryan suck in a breath. The boy nodded, his eyes wide as he starred at her and Ryan._

"_We're going to bring you back to your mom and dad," said Ryan softly, placing his hand on Natalia's shoulder. She turned to look at him, and he silently told her she did well._

"_What about the bad guys?" asked Brandon, looking around them both and towards the man they had handcuffed on the ground- Derek Garrison. "That's not one of them." _

_Ryan and Natalia looked at each other skeptically._

"_It's not-?"_

_Natalia was cut off by a gunshot going off. Ryan pushed her to the ground, drawing his gun and spinning around. Derek Garrison was laying in a pool of his own blood._

"_Where did that come from?" Natalia asked wildly, standing up and turning to lift Brandon out of the crate he was still huddled in._

"_I don't know," admitted Ryan, replacing his weapon again and looking towards the open door. He walked forward until he was in the line of fire, glancing at Mr. Garrison and then in the direction the shot came from. "I'll have to check with Calleigh, but I'm almost positive that the shot came from over there," said Ryan pointing towards an enclosed patch of palm trees._

"_So it was a hit?" asked Natalia, walking up behind Ryan, still holding Brandon on her hip. Ryan nodded._

"_Somebody didn't want us to talk to this guy," he said, Natalia grinned at him. "What?"_

"_You sound like Horatio," she said, Brandon was still staring over Natalia's shoulder at Mr. Garrison's corpse._

"_Why don't I get him back to the station, and you can wait for Alexx to get her and process the body?" offered Ryan, looking at Natalia with a slightly softened expression. Natalia nodded and handed off the boy to Ryan, thanking him for the suggestion with her eyes. _

"_No problem," said Ryan, giving her another smile and walking back towards the Hummer._

_Later that evening Ryan sat in the layout room, processing the sniper that had killed Derek Garrison._

_-x-_

"_Hey, Ryan, did you get anything?" Ryan shrugged._

"_Might have gotten a few skin tags, sent them to Valera," Natalia nodded. Ryan looked at her closely, seeing her look visibly shaken. "Are you okay?" he asked, placing the sniper back in it's evidence box and sealing it, removing his gloves and touching Natalia's shoulder. She looked up at him._

"_Hmm? Oh, yeah I- I'm fine."_

"_You're not fine," said Ryan leaning against the layout table. "You're still caught up in the shooting aren't you?" she nodded._

"_He didn't do anything wrong, he was just doing his job," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking at her feet. Ryan pulled her into a hug, letting her head drop onto his shoulder._

"_That's just part of the job," he said quietly._

**-x-**

"Hey," said Ryan, walking back into the break room, sitting down next to Heather and leaning his elbow on the table. "We have a good idea who took Abby," he said quietly. Heather looked up.

"Who?"

"We think it's connected to those other kidnaps I told you about," Heather nodded followed by an uncomfortable silence. Ryan thought he should say more, but couldn't think of anything else. Heather glanced at his face and touched his hand.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when nothing came out.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Ryan. Heather nodded.

"I'm staying at a hotel for awhile," she said. Ryan nodded and stood up.

"You should probably stay there for a while, get some sleep," Heather nodded. "I'll walk you out."

Heather stood up, grabbing her purse and following Ryan out of the break room and towards the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" asked Ryan looking around. Heather frowned, not seeing it.

"It's not here," she said looking at Ryan, her mouth hanging open. "You don't think...," Ryan shrugged.

"I think we just got a clue."

"Now what do we do?" (A.N. find the second paw print, 'cause that's the second clue.)

"Tell Horatio, it's a rental right?" Heather nodded. "Then we can track the car."

**The plot thickens! I was having way too much fun with the whole 'Blue's Clues' thing. Which I don't own by the way, that would be a crazy show to own though...anyways, this chapter gave you a little inside to what kind of bad guy we're dealing with, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one's gonna be entertaining. Review and wait my darlings, review and wait!**

–**x-liv**

_Next Time: "You know, somewhere between the one night stand and airplane that brought me here again, I fell in love with him,"..."You're never going to forgive me." "No, but I can try." _


	16. Falling

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, and the end of Rio.  
**Author's Note:** Halfway done! If you haven't read my updated profile, you don't know that this story is completely finished, I've just been lazy and not updated it, hence the massive amounts of updates. There are italics in here, they're dreams, not flashbacks. Okay one dream.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**How on earth did you get all the way to the bus stop with both feet through one paint leg?-**_**Hobbes  
****chapter 16: Falling**

Heather groaned for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She looked at her reflection in the women's bathroom mirror after washing the dried tears from her face and hair. She swallowed and pulled back her hair, letting the front of her hair fall to the sides of her face. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm down.

The bathroom door opened and Eric walked in. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Heather dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Ryan's looking for you," said Eric quietly. Heather nodded slowly, not moving away. Eric sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've got a question for you."

"Shoot," said Heather, glad the tension was gone for the room for a while.

"Why didn't you tell Ryan? He wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to, I know Ryan."

"He talked to you?"

"I'm his friend," said Eric, his eyes softening slightly. "If you didn't want him knowing, why did you come to Miami?"

"Besides the fact that I was forced?" the corner of Eric's mouth quirked and he nodded. "I guess deep down I did want to tell him."

"He really cares about you, you know that?" Heather nodded.

"You know, somewhere between the one night stand and airplane trip that brought me here again, I fell in love with him," Heather admitted, her ponytail swishing against her back.

"Really?" asked Eric grinning.

"Don't tell him," said Heather, smiling back at him. Her face turned into a wild expression suddenly. "Why are you in the women's restroom?"

"I was looking for you," Eric admitted, his grin becoming wider.

"Ryan didn't send you did he?"

"No, I came on my own."

"Well then you can get out on your own too; tell Ryan I'm be out in a minute."

Eric nodded and left, giving Heather one last look over before closing the door. _At least you got her to smile._

**-x-**

Heather was leaning against the break room doorframe, watching Ryan talk to Calleigh down the hall, obviously flirting with each other. Heather felt slightly jealous. Ryan gave Callegih a grin and patted her shoulder, heading towards Heather. She straightened up and smiled at him a bit as he stopped in front of her.

"So Cooper's tracking the car's GPS and should get a location on the car in a few hours," Heather nodded.

"What if he ditched the car?" she asked as Ryan leaned against the other side of the door frame.

"Then we may be able to get trace off of it," Heather nodded again and gave Ryan another smile, sadder this time. Ryan sighed. "We'll find her."

"We'd better," Heather mumbled, looking at the floor, the smile gone from her face.

"I can still take you to your hotel," said Ryan. Heather groaned again.

"My hotel key's in my car."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't think it would be hijacked today, that's why," Ryan held up his hands for a truce.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said. A thought crossed his mind, it was probably a very bad idea but still. "You could stay with me."

Heather looked up at him. "Really?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

**-x-**

"God, your place is neat," said Heather standing in Ryan's apartment, her hands on her hips. Ryan rolled his eyes and locked his door.

"It's been a long day, you should get some sleep," he said quietly, leading her into his bedroom.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked him as he handed her some of his clothing. He nodded towards his living room.

"The couch is comfy enough," said Ryan.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on it."

"I'm fine with it."

"Bathroom?" Heather asked, frowning at Ryan's choice of sleeping arrangements. Ryan pointed her in the direction of the bathroom and Heather walked backwards out of the room.

In said bathroom, Heather let her head drop against the door, her eyes closed. She was going to be sleeping in Ryan's bed. The thought caused chills to run down her spine.

This was worse than she thought.

Heather sighed and removed her clothing and replacing them with Ryan's, breathing in the scent of his clothing as she pulled his shirt over her head. Pulling her ponytail out of her hair she shook out her hair.

**-x-**

Ryan looked good in long sleeved shirts, and green. Heather licked her lips distractedly as she stood in his bedroom doorway, watching him pull on his shirt. He turned, sensing her presence and looked her up and down subconsciously, making her blush.

Neither of them spoke, so Ryan moved out of Heather's way.

"Sleep tight," he mumbled, walking out of the room. Heather groaned and dropped into Ryan's bed, face first and lay there, sulking. This was going to either turn out badly, or wonderfully. So far it had been a disaster.

Heather rolled onto her back, scooting further onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She drifted off to sleep eventually, only it wasn't all that peaceful.

**-x-**

_Heather stroked back Abby's hair, watching her sleep, listening to arguing in the room next to hers. She turned to see herself and Ryan arguing. She watched as she pushed Ryan into a wall, not letting go of him._

_Heather cocked her head as she watched Ryan slide his hand to the back of her head, pulling her hair a bit as he crushed his mouth with hers. Then she heard a scream._

_Spinning around she saw Abby lying in a pool of blood, her eyes open, watching Heather. She heard a flock of wings flutter in her direction, all headless and smeared with blood. She screamed and fled in the direction of 'her' and Ryan making out against a wall, only realizing they weren't there anymore. She felt trapped._

_She was trapped._

"_Feathers!" Heather spun around as the birds spoke to her. The headless birds spoke._

"_Make up!"_

"_Feathers!"_

"_Make up!" she screamed again, covering her head with her arms. The birds flew into her arms, shaking her as she twisted to get away._

"_Heather wake up!" _Heather's eyes snapped open and she realized she had been dreaming, Ryan was standing over her, concern on his face, holding onto her upper arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she let out a sob and sat up bed, throwing her arms around his neck, gasping into his shoulder. He stroked her back comfortingly, sitting down on the bed and holding her to him.

"Heather, it was just a dream, calm down," said Ryan soothingly, running his fingers threw her hair. Her breathing slowed, her eyes still wide as she saw Abby's face in her mind. Eye's open, blood covering her face and body, just starring at her. Heather buried her face in the crook of Ryan's neck, choking back a sob.

"She was just staring at me!" Ryan heard her sob, her voice muffled. "She was just starring at me covered in blood and the birds," Ryan had no idea what she was talking about, but had a sickening feeling about _who_ she was talking about. "She was _dead_ Ryan."

Ryan held her tighter, his fingers curled around her hair. She finally stopped sobbing and sat there in his arms breathing quietly. Ryan let the hand on her back slip lower, grazing the exposed skin there. He felt his heart pound harder against his chest and heard Heather gasp at the contact.

"I should, um," Ryan stuttered slightly, pulling away from Heather, looking at her face and seeing her blush. "I should go."

He stood up and took a step towards the door, but stooped as Heather caught his sleeve. Ryan turned his head down, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't go,"she whispered, standing up off the bed, sliding her hand up his arm and brushing her fingers along his jaw. Heather moved to stand in front of Ryan, running her fingers threw his hair. Rising up on her toes, she kissed him slowly. Ryan kissed her back, circling his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

Heather pulled her lips away from his, breathing heavily.

_Make up._

She realized now that Ryan was probably telling her to 'wake up', but that didn't stop her from thinking how ironic it was.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, kissing him again. "I should have said something-"

"It doesn't matter, Heather," interrupted Ryan. "All that matters is getting her back."

"You're never going to forgive me."

"No, but I can try."

Heather nodded as Ryan leaned his head down and kissed her. She ran her hands up his chest, cupping his face with her hands. She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, begging of entrance. All she wanted to do was taste him, and he obliged meeting her halfway.

Maybe it would be even better than pretending to think that the other was drunk?

Ryan moved her down onto the bed, reminded of the fact that she was wearing _his_ clothes. Forgetting the fact that she was screaming in her sleep a moment before.

She needed him. That's all that mattered.

**Well, I can't really go any farther than that without my brother looking over my shoulder to try and figure out why I'm sighing. Hopefully, if I feel the need, I might flashback a bit, but right now I just want to get on with the story and figure out what the hell I'm gonna wright next. I honestly don't know...huh. REVIEW...'cause you love the story.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:__"If this is Heather Landrey's car. Who's blood is that?"..._ _"You mean Heather didn't just get knocked up at some bar again?"_


	17. Disharmony

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Well, your emoting is down pat.-**_** Hobbes  
****chapter 17: Disharmony**

Eric hovered over Dan's shoulder, waiting impatiently for something to come up. Dan looked over his shoulder at Eric for the third time, finally deciding that he was peeved.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, letting his chin drop onto his palm. "I mean, I feel bad for the kid, but her mom could have gotten you fired and you hate Wolfe. Not a pretty combo if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you," said Eric crossly. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No. Seriously man, why bother with them?"

"Man, you have _got_ to shut up before I make you," said Eric spinning Dan's chair around to look him in the eye. "That little girl, her name's Abby, okay? Heather Landrey was just doing her job, and I don't hate Ryan. Got it?"

"Yeah, man," said Dan as the computer beeped. "Looks like we found your car," Eric nodded as Dan spun his chair around.

"There it is," said Eric, pulling out his phone. "Thanks, Coop," Eric said leaving Dan sitting in his chair. He shook his head, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You're welcome."

**-x-**

Natalia was already processing the car when Eric got there, taking photographs of the slashed tires, shattered window...and the dead body in the back seat.

"Natalia? What are you doing here?" asked Eric with a frown. She glanced behind her.

"Processing my scene," she said straightening up and turning fully around. "What are you doing here?"

"If this is Heather Landrey's car," said Eric stopping in his tracks, seeing blood on the window. "Who's blood is that?"

"I'm guessing," Natalia began pulling out the wallet she had found under the victim's body and opening it up. "Mr. Gordon Maxwell, age 46, lives near, huh, lives near the lab, nice."

"You mean that this is an _actual_ crime scene?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just said this was Heather's car," said Eric now feeling a mixture of annoyance and relief. Natalia's eyebrows raised.

"That explains the car seat," she said indicating the back seat where the corpse was half laying on.

"Natalia," Natalia looked around Eric to see a tall man with a buzz cut leaning against a crime scene cleanup truck.

"Nick," said Natalia her voice full of surprise and if Eric heard correctly, fear. "What are you doing here?" he tapped the side of his truck.

"Crime scene cleanup," he said. "We had this discussion already, I work for the state. Who's this guy?" he asked pointing at the victim.

"You don't need to know, Nick. You just need to clean it up after we're finished," said Natalia harshly. Nick held up his hands and backed away.

"I thought you guys were cool," asked Eric nodding towards Nick as he got back into his truck and turned on the radio. Natalia gave him a look. "The plot thickens," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. "Have you collected any samples from the car yet?" Natalia shook her head.

"Nope, wanna help?" Eric gave her a grin.

"Ah, you know it."

Eric looked from Natalia to the victim, trying to figure out what kind of weapon would do something like what he was seeing as he began processing the scene, dusting for prints while Natalia swabbed the blood spatter.

"Looks like a fork to me," she said, almost reading his mind, indicating the four holed pattern on the vic's chest. "There's also a bullet to the back of the head. Alexx thought it was probably from behind out the back window there. I was going to test it for GSR, but if you want to...?"

"Alright, I'll take care of it," Natalia smiled at him, picking up her tweezers and pulling a hair off of the vic.

"Our victim's blonde," said Eric, noticing the hair, "and that looks..."

"Purple," finished Natalia, pulling out a plastic bag to place the hairs in. "Look's like we may know who killed our vic. I don't know about you, but I don't know any purple haired people."

"Hey, Natalia, check this out," said Eric tape-lifting green fibers off of the car seat. "I think whoever killed this guy also kid napped Abby."

"Really?" asked Natalia looking at him hopefully. Eric nodded. "Should we call Heather and Ryan?"

"And tell them what? Their daughter's kidnapper murdered someone in front of her? No, we'd better wait until they're sitting down to tell them this," Natalia nodded and continued processing the floor of the car.

**-x-**

Andrea Landrey was in a foul mood. Amanda was with her father (who had reminded her _yet again_ that she was single). Her brother was being a pest, because she kicked his girlfriend out of his apartment for preforming...questionable activities in his wheelchair.

"Jacob, stop complaining! She was a skank and you know it. Hello, this is Andrea."

"_Hi um, this is Peter Elliott, I work with Heather. Is this her sister?"_

"Yeah. Why are you calling me?"

"_Um, Abby's been kidnaped,"_ Andrea's mouth dropped; Jacob looked at her with a raise eyebrow, sitting in his wheel chair in front of her.

"What's up, Andrea?" he asked. Andrea held up a hand, telling him to shut up.

"Is she okay? Is Heather alright? What happened?"

"_Heather's a bit shaken and so's Ryan-."_

"Who?" asked Andrea frowning into the phone.

"_Abby's dad?"_ Peter said, sounding confused that Andrea didn't know who he was talking about.

"Abby has a dad?"

"Abby's got a dad? You mean Heather didn't just get knocked up at some bar again?" asked Jacob skeptically.

"_Yeah, she's got a dad, everybody does," _said Peter mentally smacking himself._ "How soon do you think you and your brother could get here?"_

"Tomorrow morning," said Andrea instantly. "Jacob has a jet, don't ask why. We'll be there by 8 tomorrow."

"_Alright,"_ said Peter. _"I'll see you then."_

"Bye," Andrea hung up the phone, sighing loudly for a second and Jacob gave her a look.

"Since when does Heather sleep with people she knows?"

**-x-**

Heather woke up the next morning in Ryan's bed, in Ryan's room. She turned her head and didn't see him next to her. Sitting up she looked around her, wondering briefly and bitterly if this was payback.

"Ryan?" she asked, looking around her.

"Yeah?" Heather jumped as Ryan poked his head into the bedroom. He looked at her funny. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't have another nightmare, did you?" Heather shook her head. Ryan gave her a smile and un-poked his head from the doorway.

"Hey, Ryan?" Heather called, getting out of bed and padding towards the kitchen where Ryan was currently located. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Ryan set down his phone and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

"For what?"

"For being there for me," Heather whispered, sticking her nose against his neck and wrapping her own arms around him.

**-x-**

_Heather pulled away from Ryan slowly, her eyes still closed, listening to him breath._

"_You okay?" he asked her, his breath tickling her neck. She nodded._

"_Don't quote me on this in the morning Ryan," began Heather, pulling Ryan down on her completely. "But I think I fell in love with you."_

_Ryan kissed her neck gently, running his fingers up her sides. He didn't acknowledge hearing her; Heather brushed back his hair, gasping as he pushed up her shirt over her stomach, skirting her stomach with his palm, starring at her face, which she hadn't realized he was doing until he kissed the spot under her ear._

"_Ryan," Heather muttered, trying to catch his lips again, managing a quick kiss before he pulled away again._

"_I think I love you too," he muttered, crushing his mouth with hers again. "But don't quote me on that."_

_Heather grinned at him, sliding her hands under his shirt and pulling it off him swiftly. He leaned down and kissed her hard._

"_Please don't leave me again."_

**-x-**

Walking out of the building towards Ryan's car, Heather leaning against him, Ryan heard his phone ring. Pulling it out, he looked at the ID curiously.

"Wolfe," he said automatically. "You found her car?" Heather raised her eyebrow. "Okay, we'll be right there," said Ryan hanging up his phone.

"They found my car?" asked Heather, Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, that was Natalia. She was called to a 419 and the scene ended up being your car."

"There's a dead body in my car?" Heather asked in a deadpan voice, obviously not happy. Ryan flinched.

"Yeah."

"Fantastic," Heather rubbed her forehead and buried her face in his neck. "I feel helpless," she whispered, hooking her middle and index finger around one of Ryan's belt loops and pulled him closer to her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "We can't do anything to find her."

"C'mon," said Ryan, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and finished their walk towards his car. He opened the passenger side door for her and she grabbed his shirt collar before he could turn away. She bit her lip hesitantly before kissing him softly. He grinned against her mouth.

"You're going to kill me, Ms. Landrey," he muttered, pulling away completely and heading for the drivers' side. She shut her door and glance at Ryan as he pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards the crime lab.

"I have a feeling this is going to be another long day," she muttered to herself, starring out the window, watching a plane fly over them.

**-x-**

Perry was drumming his fingers obsessively against his seat, watching the skyline out of the cab window. He happened to be sharing a cab with Derek, Glen and two other people who happened to be heading to the crime lab as well. One of them was in a wheelchair.

Perry sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead as he heard the whispers start again. Glen and Derek were getting on his nerves and he was pretty sure that the other two were pissed as well.

Turning to the woman beside him he frowned noting the familiar eyes.

"What are you in town for?" he asked, trying to act friendly enough.

"My sister," said the woman, her curly, shoulder length hair brushing against her cheek.

"What did she do to get stuck in the crime lab?" he asked resting his elbow against the car window.

"You're being rude."

"And you're being secretive. Spill," the woman gave him an oddly familiar look. "At least tell me your name. I'd tell you my first name but it would get awkward with them here too," Perry muttered the last part, jutting his thumb towards Glen and Derek. She laughed at him.

"Andrea. My name's Andrea."

"Aaand," he tried to get her to continue. "C'mon, you can tell me why she's in the station, I won't tell," Andrea grinned coyly, and twirled her hair with her index finger as a distraction, showing off a tattoo of a teal colored dragon wrapped around her left arm.

"Her daughter was kid napped," Perry's mouth dropped.

"Holy hell, you're Heather's sister?" he asked loudly sitting up suddenly and hitting his head on the window frame. "Ouch!"

"You know Heather?" asked Andrea her eyes getting wide.

"I work with her!"

"What's with the shouting?"

"This is Heather's sister!"

"Huh, thought she looked familiar."

"Andrea, who is this guy?"

"Heather works with him."

"Is this Peter?"

"No Peter's already here."

"You must be, Jacob?"

"You took my sister to the hospital for me, right?"

"Yeah that was me."

"Alright everybody out of the cab! I'm been sitting here for five minutes and the meter's still running!" said the cabby, trying to wave them all off.

The group got out of the cab (Perry and Andrea arguing as they both helped Jacob out of his seat and back into his wheelchair) arguing as they did so, trying to figure out what exactly they knew about each other.

Ironically nobody spoke as they took the elevator up to the crime lab.

**I feel like finishing it there. My original idea for this chapter would take a lot longer than I thought it would. I also thought about making it two parts but I thought that was a silly idea for me. Besides this isn't really a cliffhanger, and I'm boring you. Hell I'm boring myself. Review my lovelies.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"The rumors are true."..."Hey guys, who's this chick?"_


	18. Stop

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Sooner or later she's going to have to question whether this is really worth the trouble- **_**Calvin  
****chapter****18: Strop**

Everything felt messed up. Heather wasn't part of the investigation, but Ryan was. At least to an extent. He wasn't running any samples or getting a look at her car, but he got to find out the information.

At least that was something.

Heather leaned against the receptionist's desk, tapping her fingers against it thoughtfully, waiting for Ryan to come back from the labs. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Mid-rub, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"God you scared me, Ryan," she mumbled, spinning around and whacking him across the arm. He laughed at her.

"Somebody's skittish," he said playfully, leaning his forehead against hers.

They ignored the elevator a few feet away from them as it opened. Unfortunately they couldn't ignore the sound of metal on metal. They both turned to see the elevator door trying to close on a man in a wheelchair, staring open mouthed at Ryan and Heather, next to him was a tall woman with brownish-red shoulder length hair in black slacks and black blouse, making her look like a professor. If it weren't for the tattoo of a dragon coiled around her arm, she might have pulled off being an accountant. Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god," muttered Jacob his mouth hanging open.

"Oh god's right! Abby does have a father."

"The rumors are true."

"Have you ever met one of Heather's boyfriends before?"

"Besides Kevin Bacon in sixth grade, she's never had a boyfriend before. It was always a get on, get off, get out type of thing."

"This is the first time I've seen her with that much cleavage showing."

"She's always kind of been a prude hasn't she?"

"She must be a cougar in bed."

"That's incestuous thinking like that."

"You're just jealous 'cause her boyfriend's hot."

"Ryan was his name right? Sounds Heather-like."

"Way to avoid the subject."

"You know me, I hate confrontation. Now shut up."

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why are you so Irish?"

"We're not Irish!"

"You just don't want to admit that you're an Irish wife beater."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up Andrea. You stupid wife beater."

"I will punch you in the spine if you don't shut up and move your goddamn wheelchair out of this elevator. Agent Perry will you push him? He seems to have lost the ability to process the fact that his chair is dented."

"You're just jealous 'cause I get to sit down all day."

"Keep talking and I'll make sure you get to breath through a tube for the rest of your pitiful life."

"Those are your siblings?" Ryan muttered leaning closer to Heather.

"Unfortunately."

"Heather you talk about us!?"

"I thought we embarrassed you?"

"You do, that's why I talk."

Ryan snorted. Jacob and Andrea looked at each other.

"Defiantly Heather's type."

**-x-**

Heather had her head in her hands as she sat on the concrete fence outside the crime lab, trying to clear her mind and focus on Abby. Andrea did nothing to help her mood either. Peter was going to pay in the worse way.

"Hey," Heather looked up at the sound of a southern accent. She turned her head to see Calleigh standing nervously behind her.

"Hi," said Heather, her hair blowing back a bit in the Miami air. Calleigh walked forward, sensing less tension than she had when Heather walked into the lab yesterday.

"You're probably tired of answering this question, but are you okay?"

Heather chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. She was smiling in a bad way, her face full of hurt and anguish.

"You are probably the calmest mother I have ever seen," admitted Callegih, leaning against the same wall Heather was. Heather shrugged.

"I guess I don't want to freak out and cause you guys more work than you need to."

"Smart. No wonder Ryan likes you," said Calleigh, her accent coming off heavy. "We have another lead," Heather straightened up, as Callegih took a breath. "The man we found in your car, his name is Gordon Maxwell. Do you know anyone by that name?" Heather shook her head. "Alright, I didn't think so, but asking is procedure, you understand, right?"

"About procedure?" mimicked Heather, a hint of laughter in her voice. "Oh yeah, procedure almost got a few people fired here. Sorry," said Heather quickly, looking down, she thought she saw Calleigh grin at her briefly.

"Well, Mr. Maxwell worked for a bank and dealt in the black market, we don't know who he was working for, but Natalia, Ryan, and Agent Perry are going to check out his house."

"Perry, Natalia, _and_ Ryan? Oh that should be interesting," muttered Heather and quirked her eyebrows.

"We also found purple hairs on the backseat of your car."

"Purple?" Calleigh grinned at her reaction.

"That's what Perry said."

**-x-**

Ryan drove to Maxwell Gordon's apartment, ironically very close to the crime scene where his body was found, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel irritably. Agent Perry was sitting shotgun and Natalia was rifling through papers in the backseat.

"So," said Perry, fed up with the silence. "You're Abby's dad."

Ryan rolled his eyes and concentrated on the road, Perry didn't seam to get the hint, he never really ever did.

"Must be awkward around Heather, yeah?" from the backseat Natalia chuckled, Ryan glanced at her through the rearview mirror, giving her a 'shut-up' glare before sighing.

"It hasn't really been bad," Ryan admitted, glancing back up at Natalia as she snorted again. "Natalia, do you a Kleenex?"

She shook her head, content with her voiceless comments.

"Why are we here again?" asked Perry as Ryan pulled outside a beaten looking apartment complex and turning off the engine. Natalia gaped at Perry.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, slipping her papers back into their designated folders and opening the car door. "You coming Ryan?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Perry looked generally confused as he got out of the car and followed Ryan and Natalia up to Mr. Gordon's home.

"It's a dump!" exclaimed Natalia as they got the super to open the door for them. There were books littering the floor, along with a sticky substance that looked oddly like-

"Purple hair dye?" asked Perry looking skeptically at the livingroom.

"The DNA from the hair in Heather's car is XX, this isn't his dye."

"This is weird," muttered Ryan, picking up a purple coated folder. The title on the folder was smudged off by the dye. "It's a cover up," he said dropping the folder onto the table where he found it. Natalia held up about a box of plum purple hair dye out of a pile of about a dozen.

"These were purchased off the internet," she said almost excitedly. "Serial number can give us a credit card number and boom we have a purple haired suspect."

"I'll get the boxes to Cooper and see if he can get anything," said Ryan, pulling out a trash bag sized evidence bag and tossed it to Natalia.

"Hey guys, who's this chick?" asked Perry holding up a frame with a woman with blonde hair and their victim. Ryan looked over at him.

"Our suspect."

**I'm just going to leave it there. Really, I am having trouble trying to word everything I want to together. Next chapter will have more interrogations and maybe a flashback. I myself would like to know why Heather's never had a real boyfriend since the sixth grade. Review my dearies.**

**-x-liv**

_Peter was going to pay in the worse way. _-it involves the words chopping, and manhood.

_Next Time:_ _"Yeah you can go,"...Ryan studied the map for a moment before it dawned on him._


	19. Confessor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Har, har, my attorney is a comedian-**_** Calvin  
****chapter****19: Confessor**

Calleigh and Ryan sat starring at Rita Ann Richardson. Their suspect with purple hair.

"How old are you Rita?"asked Calleigh, leaning back in her chair as Ryan leaned forward.

"20," she said and Ryan nodded.

"You'd get the full sentence then."

"We have you for murder."

"Contaminating evidence-"

"And kidnapping."

"What!" asked Rita Ann loudly leaning forward. "I didn't kidnap anyone!"

"Then you admit to the other charges?" asked Ryan, pulling out a photo of Maxwell Gordon's corpse and setting it in front of Rita Ann. She closed her eyes and cringed before nodding.

"I didn't mean to kill him," she said quietly, pulling on her hair gently.

"Then why did you cover it up?" asked Ryan folding his arms.

"Cover it up?" she asked shrugging, looking at the picture again closely and frowning. "Where the hell is this?" she asked, looking at the crime scene photo. Ryan looked at Calleigh who raised an eyebrow.

"Where you hid Mr. Gordon's body," Calleigh said. Rita shook her head, leaning back.

"Nuh-uh, I didn't take him there. I stabbed him with a fork in his kitchen and left as fast as I could. He was my neighbor, always stealing my papers and playing loud music. I was on my lunch break when I caught him breaking into my apartment. I chased him back to his and stabbed him with a pair of salad tongs. I never moved him, or covered anything up. And he was still breathing when I left!"

"Isn't this your hair dye?" asked Calleigh, handing her the photo Natalia took of Maxwell's apartment.

"I wouldn't do this with it!" she exclaimed, throwing the photo back onto the table. "I use this stuff for my hair, not for playing preschool."

Callegih and Ryan looked at each other.

"Can I go?" she asked, looking form one cop to the other.

"Yeah you can go," said Calleigh nodded and Rita Ann stood up, walking out of the interrogation room.

"Maybe she didn't even kill him?"suggested Calleigh, turning a bit in her chair to face Ryan.

"Which would mean that Gordon went out looking for help," said Ryan, flipping through his notes. Calleigh leaned forward and pointed to the blood train leading up to the car.

"Explains the blood trail Eric and Natalia found." (a.n. cool CSI flashback.)

_Maxwell Gordon stumbled outside his apartment building heading towards the street where he sees a car stopped and it's lights on. He calls out for help only to get no answer._

_And then he hears a muffled scream. His fingers are stained with blood as he hurries towards the car. The windows and doors are closed and the only thing he can see through the cracked glass is a little girl around the age of three screaming and crying in the back seat._

_Then without warning Maxwell was knocked unconscious as somebody slammed his head into the passengers side window, shattering it. Abby screamed harder as the assailant/kidnapper opened the car door and shoved Maxwell into the car and pulling out a gun._

_Maxwell groaned as his vision swam into focus, he heard the click of the hammer and his killer shot him in the head. _

"And then what? Our killer goes back to Gordon's apartment, re-breaks into Rita's apartment, steals her supply of hair dye and trashes the place because there's documents that the bank would find and charge him with bankruptcy?" Calleigh smiled sheepishly.

"Alright then what happened?"

"Murphy's Law."

"Anything that could go wrong, will go wrong."

"I'm thinking Mr. Gordon was already in over his head and was already in too deep to care if he was bleeding to death or not. Plus he had probably already taken the hair dye, he couldn't very well put it back and get his ass kicked by a girl twenty some years younger than him _again_. So he just finished what he started-"

"And got in the kidnapper's way," said Callegih, finishing his sentence for him.

"Exactly."

"Let's ask Alexx what killed him first."

"The chicken or the egg."

"Exactly. Wait, which one's the chicken?"

**-x-**

"The gunshot killed him, the fork wound barely caused him any harm, all it did was subdue him and put on a world of hurt," said Alexx, slapping the file into Ryan's chest and turning away. "Now I have a pile up on the freeway that I need to take car of, so if you'll excuse me."

Calleigh turned to Ryan.

"I have an idea," she said and walked out of the morgue.

"I'm glad you decided to share with me," muttered Ryan, and followed her.

**-x-**

"Brandon Craver the first kidnapee was found at a warehouse that held shipping crates right?"

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at Calleigh's question and nodded.

"And the second one?"

"Joan Rivers, fishing yard."

"Third?"

"Donna Fitzgerald, about a block away from where we found Joan, in a warehouse used to store the fish. Donna caught a cold but other than that-"

"Aaron Walker was found in a wood shop a couple miles away from Brandon right?"

"Yeah, what does this-"

"And the last one was James Falden right?"

"Yeah, we're still looking for him, only all our leads have gone cold. He was the boy that went missing yesterday, what are you getting at?" Calleigh typed each of the addresses into the computer, watching as red markers appeared on the screen in front of her and Ryan. Ryan studied the map for a moment before it dawned on him.

"There," he said pointing to a mark exactly one mile in between where Joan and Donna were found.

"We know where someone is."

**Cliffhanger. I couldn't resist.**

**-x-liv**

_No More Next Times. Suckers._


	20. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**What did you do, step on a land mine?-**_** Mom  
****chapter****20: Broken**

Horatio was panicking on the inside. Sure his sunglasses hid his feelings, but every now and then the person on his team that sympathized with him would see through his glasses and feel the same way. Ryan felt the same way. That's why he was sitting in his office at eleven o'clock at night with his face in his hands trying so hard not to cry it scared him.

Horatio was sitting in front of his young protégée, wondering if there was anything he could do to make this situation less painful.

He knew there was no way.

They hadn't found her. They had found James Falden. It was something thankful, but at the same time everyone at the lab was disappointed. Horatio saw Heather collapse in the locker rooms when Ryan told her they hadn't found Abby. He watched Ryan sit next to her and hug her to his chest, leaning against the lockers and trying to calm his...

His someone.

Horatio thought it was too ironic to call Heather Ryan's 'special someone'. Ray, Jr. had used those words sarcastically when he talked to Yelaina about his first girlfriend, but Horatio couldn't think of any other words that would describe the situation.

Eric and Calleigh were looking for the next place that Abby could possibly be. A mile in any direction, and most of those places were warehouses.

Horatio placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder, squeezing it as Ryan broke down completely. Ryan was almost young enough to be his son and ever since he walked up to him as a patrol officer, Horatio felt he had to protect him. Especially after he was shot with a nail gun.

Ryan coughed as he finally ran out of air from crying. He wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand, his breathing shaky as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ryan, we'll find her," said Horatio quietly. Ryan looked up at him in surprise.

"You've never called me Ryan before," he said almost in aw. Horatio gave him a small smile and took his hand off of Ryan's shoulder.

"Would you prefer Mr. Wolfe?" he asked. Ryan shrugged.

"It just surprised me is all."

Horatio grinned to himself and stood up.

"Mr. Wolfe, let's go find your daughter."

**-x-**

Andrea brushed back Heather's hair as she slept in the break room. Her little sister was completely exhausted and had cried herself to sleep not even thirty minutes ago. Andrea took her coffee cup in her hands and drained it as she stood up to get another mug.

She heard the glass door open and turned to see Agent Perry walk in and look at her.

"Hi," he whispered, noticing Heather's sleeping form and shut the door carefully.

"Hey," said Andrea, filling her mug and pulling down a second one and tilting it in Perry's direction. He nodded and she filled that one too.

"I haven't seen her sleep in public since she was pregnant with Abby," muttered Perry, sitting down across from Heather and taking the cup of coffee Andrea handed her.

"The last time I saw her sleep in public was in 9th grade when she was hit it the face with a football and knocked unconscious," Perry flinched at the image and took a sip from his mug. Andrea sat down next to hit, crossing her legs and turning so she could face him.

"So who's this Ryan guy she slept with?" asked Andrea, tracing her fingertips along the rim of her glass. Perry shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've only met him once," Perry shook his head, blowing the steam coming off of his drink. "You think there was a reason Heather wouldn't tell him about Abby?"

Andrea shook her head. "Heather's never had a real boyfriend before. She's had dates, she's had fuck buddies, and she's had playmates. I honestly don't know what he did to change her mind, she obviously left him first."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been pregnant before. Did you know that?" Andrea asked Perry, swallowing some more coffee as Perry shook his head, eyebrows raised.

"With who?" Andrea shrugged.

"She picked up some guy at a bar. She miscarried though, took a sabbatical off from school and tried to rethink her life. She didn't know she was pregnant. And she never found out who she slept with."

"She's not the kind of person I would see having that kind of problem. Looking for comfort, not commitment."

"She's a lot of things," said Andrea setting down her coffee and leaning forward on her elbows. "Like this one time in grade school, me and Jacob tried to find her diary. We never found it, but we did find a stack of papers this high filled with a comic strip about a little girl possessed by an adult. We never thought that she was describing our mom until we all saw her dancing to _Hot-Blooded_ by Roxette."

"That's a great song."

"You like that song?"

"I'll listen to just about anything," admitted Perry. Andrea gave him a grin.

"I never thought that she would be stuck in a position where she had something that she knew also belonged to someone else."

"It's a privilege to be a parent, not a right."

"That's what I tell my ex-husband whenever he insists to see Amanda."

"Who's Amanda?"

"My daughter. She's about ten," Perry nodded understandingly.

"I have a dog I named Pom-Pom," Andrea snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. The couple stopped speaking as Heather groaned in her sleep, shifting into a more comfortable position while still lying flat against the glass table.

"You're really not as bad as Heather makes you out to be," said Andrea, looking at Perry through her eyelashes. Perry shrugged.

"Yeah I am, you just don't know it yet."

"Will I get to know the real you?" she asked, leaning forward a little more. Perry cocked his head to the side and muttered a soft 'huh'.

"You might."

**-x-**

Natalia was staring at the map in the layout room. They had checked nine out of fifteen possible places that Abby could be.

"Have you checked any of the automobile warehouses?" Natalia froze up, _that damned voice._ She turned and saw Nick standing in the layout room doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yeah, nothing," she hadn't meant her answer to come out with so much venom. It happened every time after Nick broke her arm.

"I'm sensing some tension in the air Nat," said Nick almost softly, walking fully into the room before halting. "This case personal to you?"

"Yeah, you could say that," said Natalia, turning back to her work and running her hand across her nose.

"Does it have anything to do with the scene I saw you CSI Delko at?"

"His name's Eric, but yeah. A little girl, the daughter of someone in the department. She was kidnaped."

"Look, Nat," said Nick softly. "I know why this is personal. I wanted you to know that I wont get in your way during this case, not like I have."

Natalia looked up at him, remembering the last time he got in her way and filing a T.R.O. so she couldn't work. Natalia nodded her head.

"Thank you Nick," said Natalia quietly.

"I wanted to apologize as well, we were trying to have a baby and I-," Natalia held up her hand.

"Nick, I appreciate that. I really do, but I don't want to talk about it," Nick nodded and left her alone in the layout room.

Natalia sighed and flipped her phone open to give Eric the direction's to the next best place to find Abby, a junk yard.

**-x-**

Alexx walked through the halls of the lab, intent on finding a better cup of coffee then the stuff in the morgue. She stopped in the doorway, seeing a brunette with her head in her arms as she slept on the table.

**-x-**

_Eric walked into the cript, looking for Alexx. He paused, seeing a headless corpse lying on the autopsy table._

"_Alexx, you in here?" he called, still staring at the corpse._

"_Right here, honey," she said, walking up behind him. Eric turned at gave her a grin._

"_Head wound?" he asked nodding towards the corpse. Alexx nodded._

"_I always love a visit from you Eric, what can I help you with?" Alexx asked, snapping off her gloves._

"_Ryan, he had a one night stand with that fed, Heather Landrey. I think he might miss her. You mind watching him while I'm gone?" Alexx's eyes sparkled._

"_Do you finally consider Ryan part of the team?" she asked. Eric shrugged._

"_I don't want him to break down, but yeah. I might consider considering him_ _part of the team," Alexx laughed and whacked him with her gloves._

"_Get outta here."_

**-x-**

Alexx let go of the door, waiting for it to slam shut. Heather jumped, bringing a hand to her eyes as the florescent light's blurred her vision. Alexx walked around the table towards the coffee pot.

"You must be Heather," said Alexx almost nastily, pouring the liquid into her mug.

"And you're Alexx."

Alexx looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head. _Ryan had to pick the defensive girls._ She turned and placed her cup on the table with a clink. Heather saw the hate Alexx had for her in her eyes and sighed.

"Go on, tell me how horrible I am for not telling Ryan, everyone else has. That Valera woman looked like she didn't know whether to slap me or feel sorry for me," Alexx's eyes softened.

"_Call me the villain, call me a witch_," Alexx and Heather looked up to see Perry walk in, singing under his breath. He stopped and looked up, Alexx raised her eyebrow at him and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," he said, backing up out of the room. "I'll come back later."

Heather shook her head as Perry shut the door. Alexx sat down in front of her.

"I'm not gonna yell at you, honey, and I'm certainly not going to feel sorry for you," Heather nodded. "I just want to know if you ever thought about telling him before."

"I have. I came pretty close a few times."

"Alright. That's all I wanted to know," Heather looked at her funny.

"Really?"

"Really, honey."

**Done for now. I know I've disappointed you all by not finding Abby, but think of it this way...you get to think of all the things that could go wrong next!...oh dear I hope nothing goes wrong. Honestly this story writes itself. I never intended to make Jacob such an...interesting person, but I did. Review my super special awesome friends. Review.**

**-x-liv**

_You Don't Get To Find Out What Happens Next Time._


	21. Drippy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**What do you think he'd like**_ _**with that? Some milk?-**_** Calvin  
**_**I think 'Santa' would rather have a cold beer- **_**Dad  
****chapter****21: Drippy**

Ryan was staring at Natalia as she marked off the eleventh place. Ryan's gaze drifted from Natalia's back to the map andrealized something.

The location formed a cross.

"The wood factory," said Ryan suddenly, reaching around Natalia (who jumped a foot in the air) and pointing to the yellow mark, indicating one mile markers. Natalia looked at him.

"We can try that-"

"No, that's where she is," he said and turned to walk out of the room. Natalia looked back down at the map with a frown on her face until she saw it.

Brandon (top)

Donna(middle)

Joan (far bottom)

James (middle to the bottom)

Aaron (far left)

There was only one spot left. Ryan had seen a cross pattern, meaning whoever was doing this was doing it for religious reasons. Religious criminals were the worst in his mind, they were usually psychopathic and highly conservative. Her eyes widened and she picked up her phone, calling Eric on speed dial.

"Eric, we found her."

**-x-**

Ryan, Horatio, and Eric arrived onto the scene in a time way to fast too be documented on the internet and didn't bother waiting for S.W.A.T. to arrive on scene before they burst threw the doors, guns blazing. (a.n. think...cowboys...)

There was only one man in the building, and he jumped as the doors slammed open, looking highly confused.

"Miami Dade Police, get your hands up," said Horatio loudly, his gun pointed in-between the man's eyes. He compiled, raising his hands jerkily, obviously scared out of his wits. Eric walked over to him, holstering his weapon as Ryan did the same; the S.W.A.T. team arrived on the scene, sweeping the building before giving it a clean okay.

Eric had the man on his knees, his hands behind his head. Ryan was looking around the place, trying to find something out of place.

Like a padlocked cupboard for instance.

"Horatio..."

"I see it Ryan. Eric? Find me the keys."

"Where are the keys?" Eric asked the mane gruffly, pulling back his head so he'd look Eric in the eye.

"O-over there, next to the metal cutter," he said wincing. Eric walked over to the desk, scooping up the keys and tossing them to Ryan, who caught them easily.

Ryan walked over to the cupboard, noting it was the right size to fit a three-year-old into. He kneeled down and opened the lock, readying himself before he opened the door and scared her.

The door drifted open automatically, the hinges grinding together. Ryan saw the silhouette of a child shake against the side of the cupboard.

"Abby?" said Ryan softly, pulling both doors open slowly. Ryan's heart pounded in his chest, watching the little girl shake in her almost too-big overalls, her long sleeved, green shirt was dirty at the collar and cuffs. She was missing a ponytail holder and her cheeks were streaked with rears.

"Abby?" Ryan said again. She looked up at him, her eyes watering. Ryan reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb; feeling tears of his own well up in his eyes. "You're okay, honey."

Abby swallowed and reached out to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and launching herself into his chest, sobbing. Ryan wrapped his arms around Abby's body, hugging her to him.

"Daddy?" Ryan heard the muffle voice in his chest; tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He kissed the top of Abby's head; stroking her hair.

"It's alright, Abby," he muttered, standing up strait. "It's okay."

"Ryan," Ryan turned to see Eric looking at him. He jutted his head in the direction towards the exit. "Heather's here."

Ryan nodded and headed towards the exit. Abby wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, through with crying.

Heather was inside the crime scene tape, both her hands covering her mouth as she bounced up and down on her heels, Alexx was standing next to her, trying to calm her down.

"She'll be fine, sweetie," Alexx soothed, rubbing Heather's back to get her to calm down.

"Ryan!" Heather nearly screamed, breaking free of Alexx and running towards him. He caught her before she plowed him over.

"Mommy!" shouted Abby. Heather gave her a watery smile as she kissed Abby's cheek. Ryan passed Abby off to Heather, who put her daughter in a death grip.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked, pulling Abby away from her and brushing back the loss hair from Abby;'s tear stained face. The little girl nodded and buried her face in Heather's neck. Heather looked at Ryan, her lip trembling. He just nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

He kissed her on the cheek, his mouth lingering near her ear.

"I love you," he whispered. Heather dropped her head against Ryan's chest and nodded her head.

"I love you, too."

She had never loved anyone before. But she loved Ryan. She really did.

**YEAH! Abby's safe! Don't worry guys it's not over, I still have to catch the bad guy. And Heather needs to talk to her parents again...and I'm pretty sure I'm shipping Andrea and Perry...dear lord. Don't flame me on my choice of symbolism regarding where the kids were found. Review my pretties.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time: "I think you have the wrong guy officers."..."Fine, come down to Miami and you can meet him."_


	22. Felicitations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Mother's are the necessity of invention-**_** Calvin  
****chapter 22: Felicitations**

"It's alright Mr. Homuth, we know you don't know how she got there," said Eric, trying to calm Donald Homuth as he started to explain how he didn't know anything...again. "We do need to know if you have any regular customers."

"Not really, I have the occasional wood series that I have to do for some people, but other than that no."

"What about new customers?"

"I always have new customers."

"Anybody come to call last night?"

"I have my wood delivered on Monday nights."

"What company?"

"Firtridge Bros., they're pretty reliable."

"Who came last night?"

"Ah, new guy, Brian. Or something like that."

"Anything, specific you remember about him?" Eric asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, looked like a normal guy. I was working later than usual so I didn't really see what he was bringing out and when but-," Donald froze. "Do you think he-?"

"Mr. Homuth, I'm gonna need that number."

**-x-**

Horatio grinned from behind a tall man sitting in the interrogation room. Eric was sitting in front of the man, a grim, yet smug look on his face.

"You're busted Mr. Miles," said Horatio. Briant Miles half looked behind him to see Horatio.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"I swear to god, Miles, if you say you don't know why you're here I will decapitate you."

"Are you threatening me officer?" asked Briant, Eric raised himself out of his chair, looking Briant in the eyes.

"You bet I am."

"Eric, watch it," said Horatio dangerously. "Mr. Miles, you're being charged with six counts of child abduction and two counts of murder. We matched the bullet we found in Maxwell Gordon's head to the one we found in Derek Garrison."

"I don't know who those men are."

"You don't have to know who they are. We found the sniper in the bed of your truck, in a makeshift chest under your toolbox."

"I still don't see what I've done wrong. I have a license for the gun-"

"You kidnaped six children."

Briant sighed and folded his hands across the table. "I think you have the wrong guy officers."

"Oh yeah?" asked Eric. "Well, we'll just see about that."

**-x-**

Ryan watched Abby sleep in his bed, her body practically being swallowed by the mattress. Heather was making tea in his kitchen while Ryan watched Abby, the mid-morning events playing in his head over and over again.

He was just so glad Abby was alright. He wanted to get to know his daughter, not have to bury her.

Ryan glanced towards his door in the direction of where Heather was in the kitchen.

"Mom?" whispered Heather in Ryan's kitchen, plugging her other ear with her left hand as she tried to calm down her mother. "Mom, it's alright, Abby's fine, she's safe."

"I'm glad. Now for the last time stop telling me she's fine and tell me who Ryan is."

Heather held the phone to her chest and looked up at the ceiling, mouthing 'why me?'.

"Ryan is Abby's father."

"Obviously!" cried Alana, and Heather could just picture her throwing up her hands in disbelief.

"Mom, please. I don't want you-"

"Honey, the only thing I'm going to do is meet him. If he's the kind of guy Andrea and Jacob have told me he is, and if you really did what they told me you did-"

"What did they say?" hissed Heather.

"That you weren't acting like yourself."

"Fuck them."

"Language."

"Oh like you care."

"Heather," Alana sighed, rubbing her forehead, looking at her husband and making a straggling motion with her free hand. "I want to meet the father of my grandchild."

Heather shook her head. "Fine, come down to Miami and you can meet him."

"Fantastic! We're already here, he works at the crime lab, correct?"

"What!" shouted Heather. She jumped at the volume of her own voice, and jumped a second time when Ryan's bedroom door opened.

"You okay?" he asked her, looking concerned. She nodded.

"We'll talk later," she muttered and hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" asked Ryan walking into the kitchen, making sure the door was cracked open. Heather sighed and rested her head on his chest as he let his hands settle on her upper arms.

"I was talking to my mother," she said. "She and my father are in town and they want to meet you," Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"I take it Andrea was right when she said you've never had a real boyfriend?"

"I've never had a really anything before," muttered Heather, turning her head so her cheek was resting on Ryan's chest. She listened to his heart beat for a few minutes, before taking a breath, much calmer than she had been.

"When I was in collage my 35-year-old Business Professor got me pregnant. And I told my family when I had a miscarriage that I didn't know what happened. It's easier to play dumb than to face the truth."

**-x-**

Andrea sat hovering over near the interrogation room, pouring over a clip board as it sat on a side table. Perry looked at her, watching her growl angrily to herself as she shoved her hair behind her ears for the umpteenth time. He grinned once it fell back into her face and sat down next to her; reaching out and brushing the offending lock off of her forehead. She looked at him, her mouth hanging open from the insult she most likely was going to throw at him.

She saw how sincerely he looked at her. She blinked and looked down, summoning her thoughts and looked back up at him.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly. Perry leaned forward, closer to her.

"I didn't want you to rip it out, which is what you were liable to do if your hair fell in your face any more," whispered Perry into Andrea's ear, smirking. She laughed and shook her head, and Perry's smirk turned into a grin.

"Well, thank you," said Andrea nodding her head to the side thoughtfully. As their laughter finally died, an awkward silence filled the space between them.

Andrea heaved a sigh and turned her brown eyes onto his, twirling her hair between her finger tips. Perry recognized that as something she did when she was nervous.

"What's up?" asked Perry, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

"I was just wondering," began Andrea quietly. "What the hell is your first name?" Perry laughed, shaking his head. "Common! I'm curious! What is it? Please? I'll tell you my middle name if you tell me your first."

"I know your middle name."

"You do," said Andrea disbelievingly. "What is it?"

"Leah," Andrea gaped at him. "Andrea Leah Landrey-Fox. Your ex-husband is Joshua Fox, 42, lives in Topeka, Kansas with his 25 year-old wife Malinda-."

"Alright, I get it. You're a stalker," said Andrea, her eyes wide in mock-outrage. "You know my life story no doubt. And if you _really_ work with Heather you probably even know my favorite-"

"Coconut, maroon, Italy, VW bus?"

"I was going to say 'drink', but-"

"Rum."

"Wow," said Andrea, impressed, but at the same time peeved. "I really need to tell Heather to shut up."

"I actually learned the drink from Jacob," said Perry with a grin. Andrea shook her head and looked off down the hall to see Jacob talking to Horatio about something or other.

"You're never going to tell me your first name," said Andrea, turning to look back at Perry.

"You never know, maybe it'll slip sometime when we get back home."

"So we're going to talk when we get back?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Andrea's lips quirked into a smile.

"I think I'd like that too."

"Yeah," said Perry, throwing his arm around Andrea's shoulder and leaning back against his chair. Andrea shook her head and grinned to herself.

"Andrea! To the hotel!" shouted Jacob, his wheelchair skidding to a halt as he braked in front of her. Andrea rolled her eyes and stood up, throwing Perry a grin before she left with Jacob.

**-x-**

"We don't really have to go," said Heather quietly, tapping the tips of her fingers against her knees as Ryan drove to work the next morning. Ryan looked over at her.

"Yeah, I know," he looked back at the road and ignored her groan.

"My parents are going to be there," she whined, Ryan sighed and out of the corner of her eyes Heather saw Abby shake her head, imitating Ryan. Heather glared at Ryan, which only resulted in a grin spreading over his face.

"It'll be fine."

"Yeah," muttered Heather, letting her head drop onto the window pane. "You keep telling yourself that."

They reached the lab in under ten minutes, and made it into the building three minutes after that, due to the fact that Heather was being stubborn and had requested dying of heatstroke instead of facing her parents.

"You really are a pain," Ryan muttered in Heather's ear as the three of them, Ryan, Heather, and Abby, walked out of the elevator. Heather folded her arms across her chest and cast her gaze to the floor as Ryan scooped Abby up in his arms and brushed past her.

Heather turned upon hearing her name called and saw her mother and father talking with Horatio and Jacob. She groaned inwardly and walked over to them, surprising herself when she reached them without throwing up.

"I'm surprised you made it over here without passing out," muttered Alana into Heather's ear as she gave her a hug. Heather suppressed an eye roll.

"Where's Abby?" asked Mark, looking around so he didn't have to look at Heather too long.

"She's with Ryan," muttered Heather, she looked at Horatio. "Horatio, I'm sorry, I never found out where I'm supposed to work."

Horatio gave her a small grin and lead her away from three of the members of her family, towards the receptionists desk, not speaking to her until they were out of ear shot.

"You know exactly where your office is," said Horatio quietly, stopping and turning towards her.

"I just didn't want them to ask about Ryan," admitted Heather, looking at Horatio's eyebrows instead of his eyes. Horatio looked at her pointedly. "They'll accept him immediately as someone they can trust, and someone to look after me."

"And you don't want Ryan to do that?"

Heather didn't answer.

**-x-**

Andrea walked into the crime lab elevator at the same time Derek did. She gave him a grin, and swore he straightened slightly, but frowned after a moment.

"You look familiar."

"I work with Heather," Andrea nodded and gave him a grin as the elevator beeped and the two were let out into the lobby. Andrea left Derek at a turn where she ran smack dab into Eric.

"Ow, oh, I'm sorry," said Andrea, bending down and helping Eric pick up the folder he was caring.

"It's no problem," said Eric, pausing as Andrea glanced at the names on the folders. "You're actually not supposed to-"

"Falden?" she read, frowning, her eyes becoming out of focus as she remembered something. "I know that name. Petty Officer Malcolm Falden," Eric looked at her.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I worked with him some in the Air Force."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Andrea Landrey," said Andrea holding out her hand. "Lieutenant Commander Andrea Landrey."

"Nice," said Eric, shaking her hand. Andrea grinned and peered over at the other files in his hand, before handing him the last one and standing up straight.

"All of those names, I know them," said Andrea.

"Really?"

"Not well, but I do know them."

"You mind remembering them for me?" asked Eric. Andrea shook her head and took the rest of the files from him.

"They were all in the academy with me," said Andrea after a moment, handing the folder back to Eric. "Never knew any of them had kids."

"You keep in touch with them still?"

"That's the beauty of e-mail," Eric gave her a grin.

"Alright, thanks," he said and continued on his way, while Andrea did the same, glancing back at him once before shaking her head at herself and continued down the hall.

**Finished with **_**that**_**. I couldn't think of anything else to do with this chapter without making it extremely boring, so I decided against making it boring and made it short instead...if you can call this short. Review my dears...you light up my life!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"We have a match."... "We found your DNA on every crime scene,"_


	23. Disorganized

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**It wouldn't be very grateful of you to break my heart.- **_**Calvin  
****chapter** **23: Disorganized**

"Valera, tell me something wonderful," said Eric sweeping into the DNA lab. Maxine looked up with a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry Eric, I don't have anything," Eric looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry," said Maxine again, handing the print out to Eric. "The DNA doesn't match the epithelial's found on the gun, or the anything else Ryan and Natalia swabbed."

"What about Maxwell's fingernails?" Maxine opened her mouth right as the printer beeped and spit out a sheet of paper. Maxine shook her head.

"What is with you CSI's and walking in whenever I have something before I page you?" muttered Maxine, picking up the print out and looking it over. Eric leaned on the table, his eyebrows raised, looking at her intensely.

"Well?" Maxine looked up at him, and grinned.

"We have a match."

"Yes," said Eric straightening up. "At least we can pin this scumbag for something," Maxine nodded as the printer beeped again. She frowned and pulled the paper out, running her eyes over it quickly.

"Um, Eric, you have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked as he hung up the phone from talking with Horatio. Maxine looked at him and held out the printout.

"Calleigh sent me a hair she found off of Abby's shirt, it's not a match to your suspect."

"But," persisted Eric.

"But it does match someone in the system."

"That's a good thing Valera," Maxine shook her head.

"The federal system."

"What?" asked Eric, taking the print out from Maxine's outstretched hand. "Who is it?"

**-x-**

Horatio stood in front of Bryant Miles again, a grim smile on his face.

"Mr. Miles, you killed Maxwell."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah," said Frank, catching Bryant's attention. "We have evidence to prove that you did, so why did you do it?" Bryant opened his mouth, but Frank held up his hand. "You know what? I don't care why you did it. You're still under arrest for the murder of Maxwell Gordon."

Bryant stood up as Frank wrenched his arms behind his back, Bryant looked at Horatio pleadingly.

"It wasn't my idea," he began.

"Shut up," said Frank.

"I already had another girl picked out when I got that other girl," Frank froze, halfway between handcuffing Bryant.

"What did you just say?" asked Frank, leaning in closer to Bryant.

"What do you mean 'got that other girl'?" asked Horatio.

"Those kids, I was teaching them a lesson," said Bryant focusing on Franks question.

"What lesson could four year olds possibly understand?" asked Frank.

"Not them," said Bryant, twisting to look at Frank. "Their parents."

"Are you admitting to kidnapping Brandon Craver, Joan Rivers, Donna Fitzgerald, Aaron Walker, James Falden, and Abigail Wolfe?"

"Yes, I mean no. No, not the last one," Frank looked at Horatio and rubbed his forehead.

"What do you think, Horatio?" asked Frank.

"What did you mean when you said '_got_ that other girl?"

"I didn't take her."

"We found your DNA on Abby's stuffed lion."

"What's DNA?"

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Frank.

"I didn't take her, or those other kids."

"Now you're just changing your story."

"No! No, no, no I swear I didn't take them. I payed someone else to, um, to grab them."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Frank shook his head quickly, completely lost.

"What?" he asked wildly. "What kind of bad guy are you?"

"It wasn't even my idea!" Bryant shouted.

"What are you on man?" asked Frank. "You're making about as much sense as-," Frank was interrupted by a nock on the glass wall. He, Horatio, and Bryant looked over to see Eric bouncing frantically on the balls of his feet.

"Just a moment, Frank," said Horatio, motioning for Eric to walk into the interrogation room. "Eric, what's going on?"

"We found a match to the DNA we found at all the scenes. It's not him."

"Told you," muttered Bryant.

"Shut up," Frank retorted.

"We got clearance from Agent Cole to use their database and got a match."

"Who is it, Eric?" asked Horatio, leaning forward.

**-x-**

"Agent Derek Burk," said Horatio quietly. Derek looked from one criminalist to the other. His gaze taking on a hardened expression as opposed to the softened face he usually wore.

"I'm sorry, Lt.. Cain, is this an interrogation or a play?" asked Derek. Calleigh, Eric, and Natalia all glared at him.

"You are so busted, Burk," said Eric, leaning against the glass wall, and starring Derek down.

"We found your DNA on every crime scene," said Natalia, folding her arms in her seat. Calleigh, who happened to be sitting next to her, leaned forward.

"You had an easy way to get here. You're friends with Jacob Landery, you used his plane to get back and forth, worked in the Air Force with him."

"No, I worked with Lt. Andrea Landrey in the Force," Calleigh shrugged.

"Either way, you used Jacob's plane."

"We have a rough idea about why you hired Miles," said Natalia, tapping her high heels against the floor for a moment, making Derek cringe. "You wanted to teach everyone who pissed you off a lesson."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Those people don't know the meaning of family. Their work is their life."

"And you decided to change that?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah, I guess I did. So what?"

"How about you're under arrest for the murder of Derek Garrison and the kidnapping of Brandon Craver, Joan Rivers, Donna Fitzgerald, Aaron Walker, James Falden, and Abigail Wolfe," said Eric, motioning for Frank to come in and handcuff Derek.

"Fine," said Derek, standing up. "Can I see Heather?"

Eric glanced out into the hallway where Heather and Ryan were standing with there arms folded across their chests.

Frank shoved Derek out of the interrogation room, trying to get him to walk past Ryan and Heather before he had a chance to stop. Unfortunately he didn't have his mouth taped shut.

"You're a bitch Heather," Eric placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder to keep him from punching Derek in the face.

"I can't believe he would do something like this," muttered Heather as Derek was lead away. Ryan shook his head. "We were partners, he- I don't get it."

"Explains what Brandon said when he said there were two guys who took him," said Natalia, watching Frank and Derek walk out of the building. Heather shook her head.

"There you are, Heather," Ryan, Natalia, Eric, and Heather turned to see Alana, and Mark walking up to them, Abby in Marks arms.

"Hi daddy," said Abby, making the surrounding adults turn and look at Ryan. Heather bit her lip as it trembled slightly.

"Okay that's Ryan," said Alana to herself. "It's nice to meet you, Ryan," Ryan nodded and held out his hand for her to shake, which she took.

"It's nice to meet you too."

**This was a good chapter. I feel like I've accomplished a lot right now. Seriously this has been pretty awesome. I bet you didn't think it would be Derek did ya? I didn't either until this chapter, and then I had to go back to 22 and add in a bunch of stuff. And yeah! Ryan got to meet Heather's parents! See Heather! It wasn't so bad...yet. Just kidding...I think...**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"I don't think this is right."..."Sounds like you've already made up your mind then."_


	24. Borderline

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Mostly we just argue over the rules we make up- **_**Calvin  
**_**That's the part **_**I **_**like- **_**Hobbes  
****chapter 24: Borderline**

_Three Days After The Arrest Of Agent Derek Burk._

Dan sat at his computer, fiddling with evidence from a new case Natalia and Eric had. He clicked something and the image smoothed out. Frowning, Dan leaned forward, trying to get a better look at a man in the background.

"No way," he muttered. "No way, that-that can't be right."

"Hey Coop," said Eric walking into the A/V lab. "You got anything?"

"Besides the proof that CSIs have super sonic processed evidence senses? Yeah."

"What's up?" Dan looked over at Eric.

"I don't think this is right."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't he supposed to be-?" Dan trailed off, pointing at the figure he saw in the background.

"No way," muttered Eric, leaning in closer. "Son of a bitch."

**-x-**

"My parents want to have dinner with us," said Heather, dropping onto Ryan's bed, lying flat on her stomach in nothing but one of his old Polo shirts and underwear. Ryan looked down at her from his spot on the bed where he was reading, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and smirked, shaking his head.

"You don't wanna go?" asked Heather hopefully.

"I'll go," said Ryan, Heather pouted, dropping her forehead down into her hands and groaned. Ryan took off his glasses and set them on the side table, placing his book next to it and sat up completely. He stared at her for a long time, making Heather look up at him, feeling his gaze on the back of her neck. Neither of them spoke, just stared at each other.

"Now what?" asked Ryan quietly. Heather frowned softly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do now? Are you going back to Washington or- or are you staying here?" Heather didn't answer. "I mean," started Ryan again. "If you don't stay, I'll come to Washington-"

"No, Ryan," interrupted Heather. "No, I don't want you drop everything to be near me and Abby."

"It's not my fault I love you."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind then."

Neither of them spoke for awhile. Ryan had his head turned, looking at the closed door.

"So what do we do?" he asked quietly, his gaze focused on the door.

"I don't know," replied Heather in the same octave as Ryan, if not softer. "I really don't. Ryan, I love you to death but I don't think I can stay."

"I have family in Washington," said Ryan. "Did you know that?" Heather shook her head.

"Who?"

"Dave and Linda."

"Brother and sister-in-law?"

"Yeah, they have a toddler, Jenny, she'll be four in December."

"Why?"

"You really want to know?" asked Ryan raising his eyebrows and looked at her in disbelief. Heather nodded. "Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much-"

"Ryan, that's not what I meant," Ryan nodded and turned his head away again.

"I figured," Heather sat up and scooted closer to Ryan.

"Ryan. Look at me," he turned his head and starred into her eyes. Heather swallowed and reached up, cupping his face with her hands. She dropped her forehead onto his softly. "I've made up my mind, baby."

Ryan nodded his head. Heather kissed him.

"I'm staying here," a grin swept over Ryan's face.

"You are?" Heather bit her bottom lip and nodded, leaning in and kissing him, he kissed her back. The phone rang, interrupting the couple, Heather groaned as Ryan pulled away from the kiss and reached over to grab his phone.

"Wolfe," said Ryan, not really paying attention to Eric as Heather settled herself onto his lap and began kissing his neck. "What's up?"

"_Ryan we have a problem,"_ said Eric on the other end, Ryan kissed Heather's lips softly, pulling her away from his neck. _"We have a __**big**__ problem Ryan. Ryan? Are you listening?"_

"Uh huh."

"_Ryan,"_ Ryan heard Eric pause. _"Ryan, Derek Burk escaped from custody."_

**:bites lip: muah-ha-ha-ha-ha! I had no idea this was going to happen until I went back and decided to add Dan in. It was originally just going to be Heather and Ryan, but I decided to be evil instead....and Ryan **_**so**_** wasn't listening to Eric...until that last part. Review my dearies, just review. **

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"What?" she hissed, getting off of the bed and reaching for her suitcase. ...Ryan kissed her back._


	25. Unfixed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**We ought to fix up our own planet before we go messing around with other people's planets.-Calvin  
**_**chapter 25: Unfixed**

"What do you mean Burk's gone!" shouted Ryan, making Heather jump. On the other end of the line Ryan heard Eric hit something.

"_Ow, Jesus,"_ he muttered.

"Eric, what happened?" asked Ryan, his eyes blazing.

"_I don't know how. I'm just the messenger. Natalia and I found a video feed at our crime scene. Cooper precessed the feed and found Burk on it. Tripp's on his way to contact the news station."_

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Ryan, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Ryan? What's going on?" asked Heather quietly, touching his arm.

"Your partner's out of police custody," said Ryan. Heather's eyes hardened.

"What?" she hissed, getting off of the bed and reaching for her suitcase.

"Yeah," Ryan turned back to his phone. "Heather and I'll be there in five."

"_Alright. I'll tell Horatio you're on your way."_

"Yeah, bye," Ryan hung up the phone and stood up. He looked over at Heather, who was pulling on her pants. "Hey," he said. Heather looked over at him. Heather nodded at the look in his eyes and pulled his shirt off over her head, grabbing her own to wear instead.

**-x-**

The parking lot of the station was crowed with news reporters and camera crews when Heather and Ryan arrived. Ryan parked and waited for Heather to get off the phone with her mother.

"Mom, don't let her go anywhere by herself," Heather paused as Alana responded. "Thank you, that would actually be a good idea. Thanks mom. Bye," Heather hung up her phone and joined Ryan around the other side of the car.

"What's up?" he asked, leading her towards the swarm, spotting Eric and Calleigh on the outskirts of the crowd.

"My parents are going out to lunch with Abby," said Heather. Ryan dropped his hand to the small of her back, leading her past lingering cameramen.

"Hey, Wolfe," said Eric as the two reached him. "Conference should start soon."

"Have we found anything out?" Ryan muttered. Eric shook his head.

"Calleigh found a few street cameras in the vicinity where we spotted Burk, but other than that-"

"Do we know how he got out?"

"Not yet."

"Ryan," Eric and Ryan turned to see Erica Sykes walking up to them. Ryan and Eric simultaneously groaned.

"Who's that?" asked Heather.

"No one," muttered Ryan. "Erica," said Ryan as Erica stopped in front of him.

"Look's like someone to me," Ryan heard Heather mutter, Ryan shot her a look.

"I heard you found the last girl in record time. Care to talk about it?"

"Umm," sputtered Ryan, glancing at Heather, who's phone started ringing at that moment.

"Sorry, hello? Mom?" Heather plugged her ear with her finger as she tried to decipher what Alana was telling her. "What! What do you mean you see me- where are you?" Heather looked around.

"Ryan? Hi, yeah, how did the kidnapper escape from police custody?"

"Hey, you want to leave him alone?" asked Eric, taking a step forward and taking Erica's arm, as Ryan stared at Heather, who was standing on her toes, trying to see over the heads of the crowd.

"The public has a right to know what's going on," retorted Erica, pulling her arm out of Eric's grasp.

"They'll know is a minute, now calm down."

"Heather? What's going on?" asked Ryan, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"My parents are here with Abby," said Heather, reaching up her hand and waving over the crowd. "Can you see me? Great."

"What are they doing here?" asked Ryan, not aware that Erica had stopped arguing with Eric and was starring at him and Heather.

"Beats me, there they are," said Heather pointing. Ryan nodded and turned back to Erica.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Who's this?" asked Erica, still staring at Heather.

"Does that have anything to do with your story?"

"No, who is she?"

"Heather," Ryan tapped Heather on the shoulder, causing her to turn towards him. "Heather this is Erica Sykes, Erica this is Heather Landrey."

Heather looked Erica up and down, then at Ryan. Erica did they same.

"You are _so_ screwed, " Eric muttered jokingly to Ryan under his breath, suppressing a laugh. Ryan elbowed him in the chest, and told him to shut up.

"There you two are," both Ryan and Eric froze as Alana walked up to them, carrying Abby on her hip.

"You are so much more than screwed," said Eric seriously. Ryan nodded.

"Mommy!" said Abby happily, latching onto Heathers neck, causing Alana to let her go. Heather laughed as Abby buried her face into her shoulder. "Who are all these people!" she whispered loudly, her voice muffled by Heather's shirt.

"Well this lady is a friend of your dad's," said Heather, Abby pulled away and looked at Erica. Ryan looked at her to.

"Hi," said Abby, her voice high and excited.

Erica had gone pale, her mouth parting slightly. She licked her dry lips and blinked quickly, then looked Ryan in the eye.

"You're a dad," said Erica quietly, she took a shuddering breath and tried to give Ryan a smile, but it faltered. "I think I should go," she said, her voice wavering, she turned and pushed past her cameraman, heading out of the crowed. Ryan closed his eyes for a moment, he touched Heather's shoulder quickly.

"I'll be right back. Erica!" Ryan pushed through the crowd after her, watching her stop by her car place her hands on the hood. "Erica," he reached her and touched her shoulder, she didn't turn around.

"What's up, Ryan?" asked Erica, Ryan's hand slid down her arm, taking her by the elbow and turning her around. She had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed.

"Erica," began Ryan, stopping after becoming unable to find the right words to describe the situation.

"I'm just shocked," said Erica, looking at Ryan's chest. "When we were together, you never mentioned wanting kids."

"Abby wasn't planned," said Ryan softly. He realized he just made an excuse. He'd been telling anyone who'd listen that he basically couldn't trust Heather, and now he was telling Erica- something to help dry her tears.

"You could have told me last month, when we went out again."

"I didn't know about her then," Ryan admitted quietly. Erica turned her head away, looking at Abby and Heather through a gap in the crowd.

"She look's like you," she said quietly, Ryan grinned.

"Yeah, I've heard." Erica looked at him and smiled back. "We cool?" Erica nodded.

"Yeah, we're good," she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and hugged him, her gaze focused on Heather. Ryan hugged her back.

**-x-**

"Who is that?" asked Heather, watching Ryan's retreating back as he followed the reporter.

"Friend of Ryan's," said Eric, watching Ryan catch up to her. Heather turned to Calleigh.

"What does that mean?"

"Erica and Ryan used to date, she used him as a marketing technique."

Heather watched Erica and Ryan together. Her face going red as Erica hugged him.

"Reporter bitch," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Alana, Heather glanced at her.

"Nothing."

"Sounded like something to me."

"Mom, stop."

"Can I have your attention please?" the crowd settled down as Frank began speaking. "The Miami: Dade Police Department was recently arrested the individuals who are responsible for the recent kidnaping in the area-," Frank paused as questions began overwhelming him. "Derek Burk, one of our kidnappers has recently escaped police custody, we are still working on how this was managed but you all don't need to know why yet. This man is considered to be very dangerous. This is a photo of what Mr. Burk looks like, the Miami: Dade police department thanks you for your corporation. Thank you, no questions please."

Frank stepped down from the podium and headed back towards Horatio, standing under the overhang of the building.

"Think that got their attention?" Frank asked, placing his hands on his hips and glancing over at Eric and Calleigh in the crowd.

"I think it has Derek's," said Horatio, heading into the crowd towards Eric and Calleigh.

"How do you know that?" Frank called after him. He shook his head when Horatio didn't answer him.

"Eric, Calleigh," said Horatio stopping as he reached the pair. He looked around Eric and spotted Heather and Abby standing not to far away. "Ms. Landrey."

"Horatio," said Heather nodding. Abby waved at him wildly, making Horatio smile.

"Hello, sweetheart," said Horatio, stepping around Eric and grinning at Abby. "How are you?"

"Fine," said Abby.

"She doesn't seem traumatized at all."

"If I can help it at all she'll never be," said Heather, Abby's hair brushed over her forehead in the breeze. "She's probably to caught up in spending time with Ryan."

"Mommy where's daddy?" asked Abby, looking around, not paying any attention at all to the adults talking around her.

"I don't know," said Heather, looking around. Her gaze swept over the parking lot, watching the press pack up and leave. She froze as she spotted Ryan with the reporter, Erica.

"There he is," she said, watching him back away from Erica, only to have her stop him.

**-x-**

Erica let her hands slide down Ryan's shoulders as she pulled away a bit from their hug. She glanced at his face and smiled softly.

In the distance they heard Frank calling attention to the press.

"You should probably go," said Ryan. Erica didn't move, her eyes still locked on his.

It felt like slow motion. Erica leaned into him and brushed her lips with his. She held her position tentatively before kissing him fully on the mouth. Ryan pulled away first, feeling like the wind knocked out of him.

"Erica-," he began only to be cut off by Erica's lips on his own again. He pulled away a second time, and stepped back, putting distance between them.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryan, staring at Erica in disbelief. She shrugged.

"Whatever you want me to do," she said and closed the space between them again, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him harder. Ryan kissed her back, letting his hand slid up her side. Erica shivered and pulled away slightly, breathing heavily. Ryan felt life fast forward suddenly.

"What did you just do?" he asked her, pulling out of her grip and staring at her for the second time.

"I don't know," Erica admitted. Ryan stared at her. "I'm jealous I guess."

"Of what?"

"Your girlfriend," said Erica, nodding towards Heather. Ryan spun around and stared at Heather who was gaping at him.

"Oh god," Ryan muttered. "Oh shit."

**Oh! I am evil! I am the queen of evil! Bow down to my evilness! Cower as I play with Ryan's life like he was a puppet on a string! Seriously, who enjoyed that?! **_**I**_** enjoyed that! That made my night writing that! Heather is going to be soooo pissed. ROTFLMAO. Review my followers! You know you want to!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time: "She's not gonna leave is she?" ... "...he must be following her,"_


	26. struck

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Sheesh. Who can fathom the feminine mind?-**_** Calvin  
****chapter 26: Struck**

Ryan stared at Heather as he walked towards her. He saw Heather staring at him, wide eyed, looking almost frightened. Abby was talking with Horatio; Calleigh was talking with Frank and Natalia, but Eric was staring at him too.

Heather shifted Abby around and asked Horatio to hold her (to which he quickly obliged) and turned, walking away from Ryan.

"Heather!" said Ryan loudly, following her. Eric followed both of them, giving Calleigh an open ended excuse while he did so.

Ryan jogged to catch up with Heather, who was walking slowly away from him, her eyes starring at the ground, her face set in stone. She just looked shocked. Ryan took a few steps in front of her, cutting her off and placing his hands on her upper arms.

"Heather, listen," Heather looked at him and nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly, looking him in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

Ryan had thought she would have pushed him away, or started screaming at him, he was taken aback by her answer and had to think for a minute. Heather looked at him hopefully, waiting for an answer.

"She kissed me first."

"I saw you kiss her back," said Heather, searching his face frantically.

"I know, I'm sorry," Heather's eyes stopped moving.

"Really?" she asked. Ryan nodded, and Heather nodded back. "Okay," she said and turned around, heading back towards Horatio and Abby.

"Seriously?" asked Ryan. Heather froze. She turned slowly, her expression changing slightly. She walked back up to hit and slapped him across the face. Ryan thought it was the least he deserved.

"No, I'm not serious, Ryan. But I believe you are sorry," her voice was hard, Ryan nodded and watched her turn and continue walking . She passed Eric, who tried to grin at her.

Eric looked at Ryan who ran his hand over his face, groaning into it before adding his other hand, covering his face completely and practically shouted into his hands. Angrily of course.

"What that hell was that, Wolfe?" asked Eric walking up to him quickly, keeping his voice down.

"I don't know, I don't know," said Ryan, repeating himself and running his hands through his hair, his eyes wide with shock.

"Please tell me I saw a mirage," said Eric, pointing in the direction for where Ryan and Erica had been.

"I kissed her," said Ryan. Eric groaned.

"What did Heather do?"

"Nothing!" said Ryan, throwing up his hands in disbelief. "She didn't say anything!"

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"That's weird."

"Super weird."

"Don't say super."

"It was either that or totally."

"I would have gone with really."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't be having this totally super awesome conversation."

Eric shook his head, laughing to himself as Ryan dropped his head.

"I really fucked up," said Ryan quietly.

"She's not gonna leave is she?"

"She said she wasn't before, and I really don't think she will," Eric looked at him.

"Calleigh and Natalia are going to kill you," Ryan chuckled.

"I bet they are," Eric shook his head and turned to watch Heather. "I feel like shit."

Eric smirked and patted Ryan on the shoulder, leaving him standing there and heading back over to Horatio and the team.

Ryan groaned to himself and ran his fingers through his hair again. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Ryan flipped it open and ran his hand over his eyes again.

"Wolfe," he said. He heard someone on the other line pause, sucking in a breath almost hoarsely. "Hello?"

_"I told you she was a bitch,"_ Ryan froze, his hand halfway into the pockets of his pants.

"Burk?" asked Ryan, turning slightly. "Where the hell are you?"

Ryan heard the click of the phone line. He stood there, looking around, looking for Derek. "Son of a bitch," muttered Ryan and closed his phone with a snap. "That son of a bitch."

**-x-**

"Ryan, tell me again. What did he say?" Ryan sighed, dropping his head and looking at Horatio's shoes.

"He said, 'I told you she was a bitch'. Horatio I think he was there," Horatio shook his head.

"How didn't we see him then?" asked Natalia.

"Probably wore a baseball cap," muttered Ryan. "Or pretended to be a reporter, we didn't give those guys more than half a glance."

"Maybe we can find some surveillance form one of the camera's...?" offered Natalia, trailing off. Eric shook his head.

"Do you know how long that would take?"

"Cooper can handle it."

"You tell him that when he has to walk around indoors with sunglasses on. No offence H."

"Abby," muttered Calleigh. Ryan (who was sitting next to her) looked over at her.

"What?" he asked her, ignoring Eric and Natalia's bickering. Calleigh looked at him.

"Abby, he must be following her," Ryan thought for a moment, looking behind Calleigh and himself to view Heather and Abby behind them, talking with Jacob.

"Not Abby," said Ryan, looking back at Calleigh. "Heather."

**I think that's a good start...I mean...plot beginning...? What? I don't have two plots...:::chuckles:::...or do I? o_O. This chapter took a little longer writing than I wanted it to, but that's because my schedule is all jacked up, so I was coming at it with two different types of idea's. That and I had an idea. Review my lotus blossoms...nevermind.**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"Two people fell in your relationship, and I think you both hit the ground hard." ... "Lalalalalalalala!"_


	27. Floored

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**That 'bimbo' is your **__**mother**__**!- **_**Dad  
****chapter 27: Floored**

Heather was talking with Jacob. Andrea was no where to been seen, Jacob telling her she was off somewhere with 'the Perry dude.'

"Great description, Jacob," said Heather, rolling her eyes. Abby was sitting in Jacob's lap, fooling with the armrest and holding on to her lion.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" asked Jacob, letting his eyebrow raise as he looked at her. Heather sighed and glanced briefly and Ryan.

"I saw him kiss one of his ex's," Jacob raised an eyebrow. Heather shook her head. "What I get for falling for him."

Jacob, sighed in a big brother type of way and closed his eyes. "Two people fell in your relationship," said a voice from behind Heather. She turned to see Andrea standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "And I think you both hit the ground hard."

"He kissed that-."

"Doesn't matter," said Andrea. "When Joshua cheated on me, he kept it a secret. When I cheated on him I kept it a secret. When we both ran into each other with our 'partners' at a restaurant, we laughed. You'll do the same thing to him 'Eather, I'm sure of it."

"But," began Heather. "But I don't want to."

"I bet you a hundred bucks he didn't either."

Heather looked at bother her siblings. They were ganging up on her. She trusted them to be on her side and they were on his. She wasn't as mad as she could be, she wasn't half as mad as she could be.

_It's your fault, _said a voice inside her head. _It's your fault and you know it._

Heather turned on her heel and walked away from them, heading out into the parking lot, pulling her phone out of her purse. She dialed information and pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. She could feel Jacob and Andrea's eyes on her back, but she ignored them and walked into the elevator as a voice clicked onto the phone.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Jacob. Andrea looked at him and shook her head slowly.

"I don't know. But whatever's happening isn't good."

"I agree."

"Of course you do, it's obvious."

"Why don't you go stick your head in a furnace."

"Where did that come from?"

"Oh, you know, you Irish wife beater."

"Would you stop with that already? How many time do I have to tell you-."

"Lalalalalalalala!"

"-We're not Irish!"

"Why are you two yelling?" both siblings froze and turned to look at the group of people staring at them. Jacob pulled his fingers out of his ears and Andrea stood up strait, tucking her hair behind her ears. Eric leaned over to whisper in Ryan's ear.

"You're related to them?"

"Not my fault."

"Where's Heather?" asked Calleigh looking around the hallway. Andrea and Jacob looked at each other.

"To be perfectly honest-."

"She's most likely-."

"Brooding," said Andrea and Jacob together, Eric shook his head, slightly freaked out by the combo of voices.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Probably because of you," said Jacob, taking up glaring at Ryan. Ryan looked back at him.

"What did he do?" asked Natalia, missing the glare shared between the two.

"He-" Jacob was interrupted by cell phone rings. All of them. Andrea, Jacob, Calleigh, Frank, Natalia, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, and Horatio all looked down at their phones.

"What the hell?" muttered Frank. "Was this planned?" nobody said anything, Horatio was the first person to answer his phone. Everyone else did after him.

"_Why would you let her leave alone?"_

click.

Everyone looked at their phones, each of them hearing the same thing. Frank looked at Horatio, who had gone stony faced.

"Where exactly did Heather go, Mr. Landrey?" asked Horatio. Jacob paled slightly and looked at Andrea, who was staring at her phone in disbelief. Jacob shook his head slowly.

"I don't know," he said quietly. Horatio looked at Ryan, who looked just as pale as Jacob did.

"Callegih, try and trace the call. Mr. Wolfe, try and get a hold of Heather."

"You got it," said Calleigh, walking off to the A/V lab. Horatio muttered something to Frank and he left, glancing back at Horatio before he turned away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Horatio turned to see Peter walking towards them. "I just got this weird call and-"

"He called you too?" asked Horatio, taking a step forward. Peter nodded.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"She's not answering, H," said Ryan.

"What's going on?" asked Peter again.

"Heather's missing," said Natalia.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you," said Jacob, and quirked an eyebrow nastily at Ryan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ryan. Jacob didn't flinch at his look.

"That she doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know what you're implying-"

"Who say's I'm implying something?"

"Would somebody tell me how she went missing?" asked Peter.

"She's not missing, she just walked out. She doesn't want to talk to you. Have somebody else call her."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Natalia, looking from Ryan to Jacob. Ryan shook his head and turned away, heading for the elevator.

"Seriously, guys, where's Heather?"

"We don't know," said Natalia, before Jacob could open his mouth. Peter still looked confused.

"Why?"

Horatio looked down at Abby, who'd climbed down from Jacob's lap and was currently on the floor, pulling on her lion's tail

"Sweetheart, your mom's going to be fine," Abby grinned at him and looked back down at her lion.

"You just lied to a three-year-old, H," said Eric, gaping at his boss in disbelief.

"Eric," began Horatio, giving Eric a sympathetic look. "Shut up."

**-x-**

Heather couldn't breath, she could see anything other than Ryan's front door. It was mocking her, telling her: _This is what you get for running away again._ She couldn't breath because Derek had a gun pointed to the back of her neck. His breath tickled her neck as he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Welcome home Heather."

**That's all for this chapter. Pretty intense in the end, and I liked how it turned out...just the last part though, the rest sucked something awful. Hope you all are enjoying yourself's! And remember if you're new or you've been with me since the beginning, I enjoy reviews on every chapter! As long as you don't try and stalk me we can be best-ist friends!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _Gun shots went off._


	28. Worried

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**When mom asks me how my day at school was, I always just say 'fine' and change the subject.-**_** Susie Derkins  
****chapter 28: Worried**

Heather felt tears slide down her cheeks, Derek was still breathing heavily in her ear and she was pretty sure that she never knew he took medication.

"_Heather."_

"_D-Derek?! Wha-what are you doing-?"_

"_Are you running from something?"_

"_What is wrong with you! Let go!"_

"_You're making my head hurt."_

"_What happened to you? What happened to the Derek _I_ knew?"_

"_He went off his medication...."_

Now she was sitting on her knees, getting rug burns from the carpet, and staring at the front door, praying to god that Ryan would come home soon. Praying to god that Derek hadn't heard her whimpering, whispering Ryan's name as she chocked back a sob.

Then the lock on the door shifted.

Heather hadn't been out of the taxi for more than five minuets when Derek had come up behind her. He was so calm, he wasn't calm anymore. His breath was ragged, his fingers trembled, and his eyes were watering.

The door handled turned almost excruciatingly slowly. Heather tried not to look to hopeful.

Ryan walked into his apartment and looked up.

His keys dropped from his hands and crashed onto the floor.

Ryan looked at Heather with his mouth hanging open.

Heather stared back at him.

Derek pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into the back of Heather's neck, and Heather cried in pain.

Ryan reacted within seconds, his gun drawn and pointing at Derek and Heather.

Heather preferred he would shoot Derek.

She bet Derek felt the same way about her.

"What are you waiting for?"

Or not.

"Let her go," said Ryan quietly, his eyes on Derek. He reached for his radio slowly and turned it on. "Dispatch this is CSI Ryan Wolfe-."

"I'm not going to let her out alive."

"-I have a hostage situation. I need Lt. Cain here immediately."

"Shot her. Or I will."

"_Copy that, CSI Wolfe."_

"Let her go, Derek," said Ryan again, dropping the radio and taking a step forward, towards Derek and Heather.

Bad move.

Derek stood up, pulling Heather with him. The gun moved from the back of her neck to Heather's temple, Heather's breathing quickened.

"I'll shot her if you don't."

"What did she do wrong?" asked Ryan, looking at Heather with a mix a fear...and something else. "What did she ever do to you."

"You," he whispered. Ryan frowned, Heather bit her lip from the pain in her temple. "Abby should have been my daughter."

"You're insane," breathed Heather. Derek tightened his grip around her neck, something Heather had forgotten he had control of, making Heather cough.

"Don't talk," whispered Derek. "Don't talk," Derek brushed his fingers over Heather's jaw, she pulled away from his harshly and Ryan held back a gasp.

"Let her go," hissed Ryan. He could swear he heard sirens in the background.

"No!" cried Derek. "No! She's- she's supposed to be with me. Not you."

Heather coughed again, her breathing becoming more ragged and echoing inn her ears.

"She can't breath," said Ryan, looking at Heather with concern. Heather felt tears welling up in her eyes from lack of oxygen.

"Ryan,"rasped Heather. Derek pulled her closer to him and shushed her again. She ignored him. "I-I love you."

"No," said Derek, drawing out the word. "No, no, no, no, no. You don't," Heather nodded.

"Yes I do," she glasped, looking at Ryan. Ryan felt tears of his own welling up in his eyes.

"Please let her go," he whispered. Derek shook his head sharply and shoved Heather away, making her fall to the ground, coughing.

"No," said Derek, pointing his gun at Ryan.

Gun shots went off.

Heather screamed.

...

...Derek stared wide eyed at Ryan as...

...

...as Ryan stared back.

Derek dropped to his knees and gasped for breath.

Heather jumped up and ran to Ryan, throwing her arms around his neck and burring her face in his shoulder. She sobbed into his collar. Ryan wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her closer.

Derek dropped face first onto the floor. His blood seeping out from the bullet wound in his chest.

The sirens got louder.

**This chapter was amazing to write. I know it was short and weird to read, but I hope you all liked it! Review! Review and tell me what you thought!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time:_ _"...I just can't believe it's over."_


	29. Learn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**My whole life is a disaster. I get injured just trying to learn the skills it takes to play a game I don't even want to play!- **_**Calvin  
****chapter 29: Learn**

Heather clung to Ryan's neck until she heard him grunt a bit. She frowned into his shoulder and pulled away. Looking at his arm she saw blood seeping through his shirt.

"You're hurt," she whispered, pulling on the sleeve of Ryan's shirts, trying to pull it away from his wound gently. Ryan winced as she did, not complaining; not saying a word, just watching her. Heather splayed her hand over Ryan's chest, looking closer at his arm. It looked like the bullet just grazed him.

"Please be okay," muttered Heather, the apartment door flew open and Horatio and Eric burst in, freezing as the saw Ryan and Heather standing in the middle of the room. Heather looked around Ryan, an eyebrow raised. Ryan looked behind him and nodded in greeting.

Horatio breathed a sighed of relief, silently crying with joy that Ryan was alright. Eric looked relieved too, he holstered his weapon and ran his hand over his brow.

Eric opened his mouth to say something but froze again, spotting Derek Burk's body lying on the floor. His mouth closed and he walked forward until he was level with the couple. He stared down at Derek, shaking his head.

"Are you two alright?" asked Horatio, joining them in the center of the room. Ryan nodded, but Heather shook her head.

"Ryan's hurt," she said in a whisper, her voice still hoarse from being choked. Horatio looked at Ryan's arm and nodded, taking his sunglasses from his coat pocket. He slipped them on over his eyes and backed out of the room, pausing in the door way, watching Heather lay her head against Ryan's shoulder. Eric patted Ryan on the shoulder for god know's how many times that day and followed Horatio, passing him as he walked out of Ryan's apartment.

Horatio watched Ryan and Heather stare at Derek, lying on the ground. Heather left next, passing Horatio with her arms around her waist, tears still in her eyes. Horatio offered her a smile and she returned it, but only just.

Horatio watched Ryan for a moment more, before deciding to walk back up to him. He paused at Ryan's shoulder, watching the younger man stare at his daughter's kidnapper, the man who made his life a living hell for half the year.

"You should get that looked at," said Horatio, indicating Ryan's arm which had slowed it's hemorrhage, but still looked painful. Ryan nodded, but didn't move. Horatio, looked down, his sunglasses slipping a bit down his nose, he grinned to himself. "Ryan, he's not going to get back up."

Ryan smirked, chuckling under his breath. He sighed. "I know. I just can't believe it's over."

"I know," said Horatio, backing up out of the room. " I know."

Ryan stood there for a moment longer. He reached up and rubbed his eyes before turning and leaving his apartment.

**

* * *

**

Calleigh was standing next to Ryan by the ambulance, watching the EMT bandage his arm. Calleigh had her arms crossed over her chest, Ryan looked over at her and grinned.

"You look worried."

"I was," she said, giving him a grin back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Ryan. "It's just a scratch," the EMT rolled his eyes.

"That's what they all say ma'am," he said to Calleigh, who's grin widened.

"I really am fine," said Ryan, looking at Calleigh seriously. She nodded and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled into her shoulder.

"If you ever do that again," Calleigh muttered in Ryan's ear. "I'll kill you."

"Duly noted," Ryan muttered back and pulled away.

The couple heard running and looked around, seeing Abby barreling towards them. She latched herself to Ryan's leg and buried her face into his thigh. Ryan crouched down and looked her in the eye.

"Hi there," he said, Abby smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Good," she said, leaning against him. Calleigh ruffled Ryan's hair fondly and walked away, Ryan watched her go for a moment before turning back to Abby.

"Where's you mom?" Abby turned and pointed over towards a cop car, where Frank was talking with Heather.

"Over there," she said. Ryan kissed the top of her head. Abby looked at him. "Mommy says you got hurt," she said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I did," said Ryan. Abby touched the bandage on his arm gently.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. Ryan nodded, making Abby smile wildly. "Good. You should take me to the park when you're all better," Ryan chuckled at her and stood up strait, looking down at her as she looked up at him.

"Go talk to your mom about it," he said, she nodded and ran off again, stopping near Alexx and pulling at her pants leg. Ryan watched her.

"She your daughter?" Ryan turned, looking at the EMT.

"Yeah," said Ryan, the EMT nodded, continuing to replace his things.

"She looks like you," Ryan smirked.

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that."

**

* * *

**

Andrea watched the coroner wheel out Derek Burk's body from the apartments she was standing in front of. Somebody walked up behind her and stood at her shoulder.

"So you were in the Air Force?" asked Perry. Andrea nodded. "How did you get out of it?"

"I was crashed into by another plane," she said. "Landed in the Pacific, earned myself a nice burn across the left side of my body and was honorably discharged."

Perry looked her up and down. "The tattoo..."

"Covers part of the burn," finished Andrea, looking at him finally.

"How far does it go?" Andrea gave him a coy smile.

"I guess you'll have to figure that out on your own," said Andrea, walking away from him and towards the ambulance, where she had seen Ryan last.

Perry watched her walk away, his mouth spreading into a smile. He wiped a hand over his mouth and placed his hands on his hips. _Defiantly interested._

Andrea stopped at the ambulance, leaning against the side of the vehicle as Ryan walked away from it.

"Hey," she called. Ryan turned, surprised by the voice and looked at Andrea.

"Hey," he said. Ryan walked over to her, glancing over at Abby and Alexx before giving his attention to Andrea. "What's up?"

"You did something today," said Andrea, licking her dry lips as she stared at him. "You did a lot of things today actually. You kissed another woman in front of my sister, you stormed off while we were trying to find her, and you saved her."

Ryan didn't say anything, he just stood there with his hands on his hips looking at her. Andrea glanced over at Perry, who was talking to Peter and Glen Cole.

"My brother doesn't like you. Which means that I do. Which also means I agree with my sister, which I don't do very often," Ryan took a few more steps forward and leaned against the corner of the truck.

"What is this conversation supposed to accomplish for you?" asked Ryan. Andrea looked him up and down, nodding her head thoughtfully.

"You'll do," she said.

**One more chapter to go! This is so exciting don't you think? Andrea likes Perry, and she approves of Ryan. I really hope you like this chapter, went a **_**tiny**_** bit off track at the end but I think you all can handle it. Review my readers! One last chapter awaits!**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time: Muahahaha, there is no next time! :3_


	30. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or (almost) any of the FBI agents, yeah, Heather Landrey is a real character!  
**Summary:** When you have a one night stand, it's almost impossible to have regrets. It was just a fling right? Then why the hell did something so beautiful come from something so simple?  
**Spoilers: **up until One Of Our Own, the end of Rio, and mentions of If Looks Could Kill.  
**Sitting and Standing by Liv**

_**Summer days are supposed to be longer, but they sure seem short to ME.- **_**Calvin  
**_**I'll say. We didn't get to do half our itinerary.-**_** Hobbes  
****chapter 30: Goodbyes**

_Staring should be an art form, _thought Heather as she stared at Jacob, who was staring at Andrea, who was staring at Perry.

She decided to ignore the weird starring contest everyone seemed to be having and continued her conversation with Ryan on the phone. He was at the park...with Abby.

And she had to drop of her siblings and friends at the airport, because they were too lazy to call a cab.

Jacob stared at Andrea and Perry as Heather talked to Ryan on the phone. He tried to block out the words her was hearing from behind him and tried to stare harder (if that was possible).

"-I know, she can get like that. You're doing fine, Ryan," she paused as Ryan spoke on the other end. "Not too much longer. Yeah?" another pause. " I love you too," Heather said. Jacob rolled his eyes at her and continued watching his older sister flirt. Heather hung up the phone and looked down at her brother.

"What do you think they did the whole time we were here?" asked Heather, coaxing a small grin from him. Jacob's suppressed grin turned into a chuckle and he glanced behind him at his little sister.

"God, Heather, you're worse than Andrea is."

"Yeah, and you're worse than both of us," Jacob shook his head, a grin still plastered on his face.

"Are you going to be okay here?" he asked, still smiling, still staring at Andrea and Perry.

"Yeah," said Heather. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine. Are you going to be okay with," Heather fumbled a bit with her words as she pointed at Andrea and Perry. "Those two."

"As long as Andrea doesn't come home crying he'll live," Heather chuckled.

"Do you need me here?" asked Heather, tilting her head to the side as she looked over at her brother. "Here at the airport with the lovebirds, or can I go?"

Jacob was silent for a moment. Heather thought he hadn't heard her, or was ignoring her. She walked in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Jacob, can I go home?"

"To Ryan?" he asked looking up at her. She nodded.

"With Ryan."

Jacob looked around her, glancing at Andrea and Perry, who had somehow gotten closer in the span of time when Jacob wasn't looking. He looked up at Heather, a sideways glance more like.

"Go," he said and punched her lightly in the thigh. Heather grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Call when you get off the plane," Heather told him and shouted a goodbye at Andrea and Perry. They waved her off and Perry looked at his watch. Heather saw him groan and kiss Andrea on the cheek.

Heather and Jacob both froze, Heather with her hand on her brothers shoulder. Jacob's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"I was just joking," muttered Heather.

"Yeah, so was I."

"Weird."

"Totally."

Ryan sat on a park bench, watching Abby play on the jungle-gym. He had his elbows on his knees and his eyes were sparkling a bit. He heard somebody walk up behind him and felt a hand lightly drop onto his shoulder.

He looked up to see Heather watching Abby as well, a light smile playing on her face.

"I thought you were at the airport," said Ryan leaning back on the bench and moving his left elbow onto the back of the bench. Heather shrugged.

"I left early."

"Why?" asked Ryan, Heather looked down at him.

"I wanted to spend time with you," she said. "Time we don't spend in anxiety."

Ryan nodded. Heather took her hand off his shoulder and moved around the bench to sit next to him. She sighed and leaned against the bench. She waved at Abby. After a moment Ryan looked over at Heather, watching the breeze brush her hair over her face gently. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Heather sighed again, and leaned against Ryan, dropping her head into the curve of his neck. Neither of them spoke as they watched Abby enjoy herself on the playground. Heather heard Ryan chuckled to himself and looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Ryan didn't answer right away and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I never expected to see you again," he said. Heather raised and eyebrow. "A week and a half ago I was just hoping to hear your voice on the phone again. Then you show up here with Abby and," Ryan paused, shaking his head thoughtfully. "I guess I wasn't expecting to get so much at once."

Heather nodded, pulling away a bit and looking him in the eye, even though he wasn't looking at her. Heather reached up and brushed her fingertips along his cheek, making him look at her. She leaned in and kissed him, her hand still lingering on his cheek.

The kiss lasted a moment, neither of them really wanting to pull away, so they stayed close, eyes closed, just sitting next to each other.

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" asked Ryan, peering at her through narrowed eyes. He smirked as she hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Ryan," she said and kissed him again.

Ryan pulled away and sat up strait, turning back to watch Abby. "Good," he said, sounding like a smart ass and looking very please with himself. Heather rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ass," she muttered. Ryan kissed her temple. Heather grinned to herself. "Shut up, you're still an ass."

"Yeah, but you love me for it."

"We never would have gotten together if you weren't an ass."

"I get paid to be an ass."

"You do not."

"You do."

"I did."

"Oh that's right, you work here now. How nice."

"There is nothing nice about me, Ryan,"said Heather. Ryan quirked an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"I think you're wrong," Heather waited a moment before sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her. "Oh, that's attractive," Heather just grinned. After a moment she stood up and stretched her arms over her head, fed up with sitting.

"Fidgety?" asked Ryan. Heather shrugged.

"I don't feel like staying still," she said and looked behind her for a second, than back at Ryan. "You ever get that felling?"

"I do," he said, staring up at her.

He was sitting and she was standing, and it didn't seem real. It didn't seem really that they had survived three years apart and barley got through a week and a half together. It was real, it was so obviously real that it didn't seam real to Ryan, he thought if he blinked that she's disappear and he'd wake up in an empty hotel room all over again.

And this would happen all over again.

Heather touched his shoulder and stopped smiling, opting for a thoughtful look instead.

She hoped she could stand it. Staying in one place, with one guy. She hoped she could, not just for her sake, for everyone's, because she really didn't want to break her heart again.

Or his.

So they both just looked at each other and smiled. Ryan was sitting, and Heather was standing.

**The End.****  
**

**Thanks again you guys.  
****Want more? o_O**

**-x-liv**

_Next Time: Stalking and Screaming_

* * *


End file.
